Promesas Eternas
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine y Kurt son un feliz matrimonio que se ve envuelto en un trágico accidente que cambia sus vidas para siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si la persona a la que amas te ha olvidado y se han borrado de su memoria todos los recuerdos de la vida que tuvieron juntos? ¿Podrías soportarlo? ¿Serías capaz de volver a conquistar su corazón o te darías por vencido?
1. Cap 1: El Accidente

**"PROMESAS ETERNAS"**

**PRÓLOGO**

**::::::::**

Blaine y Kurt son un feliz matrimonio que se ve envuelto en un trágico accidente que cambia sus vidas para siempre.

¿Qué pasaría si la persona a la que amas te ha olvidado y se han borrado de su memoria todos los recuerdos de la vida que tuvieron juntos?

¿Podrías soportarlo? ¿Serías capaz de volver a conquistar su corazón o te darías por vencido?

.

Este fic está basado en la película "The Vow".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"El Accidente"**

* * *

.

Blaine y Kurt viven en la ciudad de Boston, Blaine es productor musical y Kurt es escultor. Luego de 1 año de noviazgo decidieron contraer matrimonio y acaban de celebrar su tercer aniversario.

Estaban en casa conversando cuando Kurt le propuso a Blaine ir al cine y éste se negó pues estaba nevando y no le gustaba salir con ese clima, pero los besos y miradas de su esposo lo convencieron al final.

Salieron del cine tomados de la mano, platicando sobre la película y se sorprendieron al ver las calles cubiertas por una capa gruesa de nieve.

\- Wow! Cuando llegamos eran sólo 2 centímetros, mira esto ahora – dijo Blaine.

\- Es tan hermoso – comentó Kurt al ver todo teñido de blanco y la nieve cayendo.

\- Lo es y muy romántico también – continuó Blaine y luego tomó de la barbilla a Kurt y se fundieron en un beso.

Llegaron corriendo a su auto y empezaron a quitar toda la nieve del parabrisas y luego entraron a toda prisa pues el frío era implacable.

\- No siento los dedos – Kurt se los sobaba desesperadamente hasta que Blaine le cubrió las manos con las suyas y empezó a soplarle para calentárselas – Gracias mi amor! – contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

\- De nada mi vida, te amo – se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Se dirigían de regreso a casa, Blaine conducía despacio para evitar que el carro fuese a patinar por la nieve. Encendió la radio y los dos empezaron a cantar. Al llegar a un semáforo se detuvo, a pesar de que no había un solo auto en las calles, y empezó a acariciarle el muslo a Kurt mirándolo seductoramente.

\- Todo está tan desolado, podríamos hacer el amor aquí mismo y nadie jamás lo sabría.

\- Blaine, deja esa mano tranquila. Dicen que si lo haces en un auto dejas de ser una persona decente – miró a su esposo de forma burlona.

\- ¿Y desde cuando eres una persona decente? – bromeó.

Kurt empezó a reír – bueno, yo era muy decente hasta que te conocí – ambos rieron y luego Kurt desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó sobre Blaine para besarlo.

\- Bebé ponte el cinturón – decía mientras se seguían besando.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, no pasa nada. Estamos aquí estacionados – lo besó con más fervor.

**::::::::**

Un camión perdió el control al no responderle los frenos y patinó sobre la nieve yéndose contra la parte trasera del auto del matrimonio Anderson-Hummel, arrastrándolo por varias cuadras y haciéndolo estrellar contra un poste de luz.

Los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron por el impacto, el cuerpo de Blaine rebotó contra el air bag y Kurt salió disparado, rompiendo con la cabeza el parabrisas y terminando encima del capó del auto.

El hombre que conducía el camión resultó ileso, así que se bajó enseguida y llamó a una ambulancia y los esposos fueron trasladados al hospital de emergencia.

Ambos fueron atendidos de inmediato. Luego de estar en observación por varias horas, Blaine despertó totalmente confundido, pero los médicos estaban atentos y listos para revisarlo, quienes decidieron mantenerlo en observación por 24 horas, después de eso fue dado de alta y se le informó que el estado de salud de Kurt era grave.

**:::::::::**

\- Como le informamos antes Sr. Anderson, la tomografía de su esposo indica que tiene una hemorragia intracraneal – explicaba la doctora – a los pacientes en esta condición los mantenemos en estado de coma para que el organismo se relaje y permita que el cerebro se cure mientras baja la inflamación, cuando el proceso se ha cumplido, lentamente los sacamos del coma.

Blaine estaba totalmente impactado, no podía creer como las cosas habían sucedido, hace dos días atrás estaba con Kurt en el auto besándose y ahora él estaba en estado de coma con una posible lesión en el cerebro.

Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y enterró su rostro entre las manos con desesperación.

**:::::::::**

*** FLASHBACK ***

Blaine estaba esperando en una larga columna en el banco y se inclinó hacia un lado para ver cuántas personas faltaban hasta que fuese su turno y ahí vio en la ventanilla a un chico con un cuerpo espectacular, usando una camisa ceñida que dejaba ver a la perfección los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos bien trabajados. Siguió recorriéndolo con la mirada y llegó hasta un pantalón increíblemente apretado en las caderas y piernas. Blaine estaba impactado y esperó con impaciencia que el chico avanzara para poder verlo de frente.

Miraba hacia todos lados y el tiempo se le hacía eterno hasta que sintió que la columna avanzó y se dio cuenta de que el chico iba a pasar a su lado, Blaine lo miró y en ese momento se topó de frente con él y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al ver un rostro hermoso combinando a la perfección con una piel de alabastro y grandes ojos azules que se quedaron clavados fijamente en los suyos.

El tiempo se sentía como si transcurría en cámara lenta, el chico avanzaba y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Blaine ni él al ojiazul. Volteó por completo para seguir con la mirada a este hermoso chico mientras seguía caminando y antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y volvieron a conectar sus miradas, le sonrió tímidamente y salió del banco.

El chico de ojos azules se iba a subir a su auto cuando sintió que había alguien detrás de él y volteó para toparse con Blaine quien le dio una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola! Disculpa, pero se te cayó tu licencia para conducir.

Miró la mano de Blaine y vio su documento – oh por Dios, muchas gracias – tomó la licencia y la guardó – mi nombre es Kurt – le extendió la mano y el gesto fue correspondido de inmediato "soy Blaine".


	2. Cap 2: Recuerdos

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Será difícil, pero Blaine va a estar con Kurt en todo momento.

*** _Angela Vanessa L_ **Me alegra que te guste esta nueva historia! Aquí el nuevo capítulo :)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Gracias infinitas por todo el apoyo! Abrazo inmenso. \0/

*** _Lety BL_ **Gracias por seguir apoyando mis fics :)

*** _Valeria Ch_ **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero te guste esta historia. Besos

*** _DomiCrissColfer_ **Por Gaga! Me alegra muchísimo! Aquí la nueva actualización! Gracias por apoyar esta historia ;)

*** _jeny_ **Fue un accidente muy fuerte que va a afectar a Kurt y eso repercutirá en Blaine. Gracias por seguir apoyando. Besos

*** _Gabriela Marin_ **Hermosa, como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional a todo lo que escribo. Espero te guste esta historia.

*** _Diana Colfer_ **Sí, es el de Votos de Amor, tal como acordamos :)

*** _Andrea Lanny_ **Aww, gracias infinitas! Me emocionas mucho. Sí, es triste, pero Blaine nunca dejará a Kurt solo ;)

*** _Andrea Luna_ **Sí, está basado en "The Vow", que es una de mis películas favoritas y me encantaba la idea de hacerla Klaine. Gracias por el apoyo! Besos

*** _robinnxc_ **Muchísimas gracias por apoyar cada fic que escribo! Ambos pasaran por momentos difíciles y tendrán que luchar para seguir adelante. Un abrazo.

*** _Guest_ **Gracias! Sí, la historia de ellos no será fácil, pero van a pasar muchas cosas interesantes ;)

*** _amop2018_ **Mi Chica Súper Poderosa! Te Amo Infinitamente! Gracias por el apoyo incondicional! Siii! Una de las mejores películas que existen y tenía que adaptarla para Klaine *-* Besos y abrazos por montones.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**"****Recuerdos"**

* * *

.

Blaine vio un sticker pegado en el auto de Kurt - ¿Instituto de Arte? Interesante, ¿trabajas ahí?

\- Oh no, soy estudiante.

\- Genial! – le sonrió.

\- Bueno Blaine, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por lo de mi licencia – sonrió.

\- Espera, eh… no quiero sonar atrevido, pero vi por tu información que vivimos en la misma zona.

\- ¿De verdad? Wow! ¿Y acostumbras revisar los documentos de los extraños?

\- No, claro que no, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que saber dónde localizarte en caso de que no te alcanzara aquí fuera del banco y poder entregarte tu licencia.

\- Oh! Entonces debo decir que fue un gesto amable de tu parte.

Blaine sonrió torpemente y se mordió el labio - Bueno, lo que quería decir Kurt es que creo… em… que nos debemos un café… ya sabes, por honor a vivir en la misma zona *eso sonó tan tonto* - pensó.

\- El ojiazul lo miró divertido, le parecía tierno lo nervioso que estaba ese hermoso chico frente a él – Está bien – sonrió nuevamente.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? – estaba totalmente sorprendido.

\- Sí Blaine, sí quiero – ambos se sonrieron.

**::::::::**

Llegaron a una cafetería muy acogedora y ahí se divirtieron como niños, era como si se conocieran de otra vida y se hubieran vuelto a encontrar, se sentía tan familiar estar el uno con el otro, conversando, haciendo bromas, riendo.

Blaine compró una caja de chocolates y tomó dos al azar - ¿listo? – Kurt asintió, le metió uno a la boca y él se comió el otro, jugaron a adivinar los sabores y siguieron hasta que se terminaron toda la caja.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaron y Kurt estaba limpiando una mesa, trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante y ese día se sentía fatal por el resfriado. Se dio la vuelta para limpiar otra mesa y vio una caja encima con un corazón que decía "_para mi Kurt_", sonrió y la abrió, dentro habían varias cosas que fue sacando una a una:

***** Un kit que tenía una nota que decía _"para el resfrío"_ y contenía pastillas, compresas y un vaporub.

***** Una caja de pañuelos desechables con una nota que decía _"para tu nariz"_.

***** Una foto de Blaine sonriendo con una nota que decía _"para tu corazón"._

***** Un paquetito de color rojo que decía _"para esta noche"_, lo abrió y dentro habían varios condones, un frasco de lubricante y una tanga roja con negro – Kurt se sonrojó y la guardó enseguida.

Miró hacia todos lados y no encontraba a quien buscaba, hasta que una de sus compañeras lo llamó – tss, tss, Kurt – le hizo señas para que viera por la ventana. El ojiazul levantó la mirada y vio a Blaine fuera del restaurante parado bajo la lluvia con una sonrisa inmensa, no entendía cómo su novio podía ser tan adorable y a la vez tan infantil como para estar bajo la torrencial lluvia todo empapado y sin embargo verse tan feliz – le sonrió y Blaine le sopló un beso y se fue.

* * *

.

Cada día juntos era la mejor experiencia, tenían tantas cosas en común y se divertían mucho, además de que estaban totalmente enamorados y eran muy felices.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt, Dios te amo con locura, cada día me enamoro más de ti – decía Blaine en el auto camino a casa y a Kurt le brillaban los ojos mientras lo miraba.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón del hospital, contemplando el anillo de matrimonio de Kurt al que hacía girar en su mano, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, le partía el corazón ver a su esposo inconsciente, conectado a varios aparatos y lleno de tubos, además de todas las cortadas que tenía en la cara, se sentó en la cama, tomó su mano y le puso el anillo. No podía evitar llorar y rogar porque se recuperara, se inclinó despacio y le besó la frente con mucho amor, se volvió a sentar y cerró los ojos.

* * *

.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Blaine salió del loft para buscar a Kurt y lo encontró en la calle sentado en un escaloncito, sonreía muy feliz mientras le daba de comer a un gato.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Kurt levantó la mirada y se puso de pie enseguida – nada – dijo con picardía y corrió hacia el loft. Blaine fue detrás de él – "si sigues alimentando a ese animal nunca se va a ir" – dijo serio – "y sabes que soy alérgico".

\- ¿Eres alérgico a los gatos? ¿Así como eres alérgico al brócoli?

\- Odio el brócoli – hizo una mueca.

\- Exacto Blaine, no te gusta, pero eso no significa que tienes alergia, es lo mismo con el gato – abrió el refrigerador y sacó un recipiente con fruta y tomó una bandeja con pastelitos, puso ambas cosas en la mesa – ahí tienen para que coman algo – dijo dirigiéndose a los amigos de Blaine que estaban en el loft.

\- Me gusta Kurt definitivamente – dijo uno de los chicos – es amable, divertido, cocina rico y siempre que venimos nos tiene algo de comer.

\- Hace un café delicioso – dijo otro de los chicos cuando se acercó a coger uno de los pastelitos.

\- Uy, eso es mala señal – dijo un tercer chico, pero creo que nos vamos a quedar con él.

\- Oh! Gracias! – dijo sarcásticamente el ojiazul – me siento halagado.

Todos rieron - La verdad es que Kurt te hace feliz, no te habíamos visto así en mucho tiempo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlos, pues estaba de espaldas haciendo algo en un plato.

Kurt se sentó y Blaine le puso delante un plato con arándanos y con ellos había escrito ¿Te mudas? Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormes y un brillo especial se apoderó de ellos, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Blaine - ¿Quieres que viva contigo? – preguntó con una sonrisa enorme y el ojimiel asintió mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él. El ojiazul lo abrazó fuertemente – claro que mudo contigo, te amo tanto Blaine – se fundieron en un gran beso y los amigos celebraron.

* * *

Llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos ya y las cosas no podían ir mejor, sentían que se complementaban en todo. Un día tomaron una decisión y les contaron a sus amigos, quienes decidieron apoyarlos y la llevarían a cabo en un museo que a los dos les gustaba.

Se encontraban dentro del museo Kurt, Blaine y los amigos de ambos – empecemos – dijo uno de ellos.

El castaño estaba radiante, su sonrisa era resplandeciente y vestía un traje azul marino con toques blancos, que hacía resaltar sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo particular. Dicho traje le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y Blaine no dejaba de admirar lo hermoso que se veía.

Blaine lucía increíble también, vestía un traje negro con acabados rojos, sus ojos estaban tan iluminados y su sonrisa era la más brillante que Kurt había visto en mucho tiempo.

Kurt sacó un papel de su bolsillo, lo leyó, suspiró y luego miró fijamente a los ojos de su novio – prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y a tener la paciencia que el amor requiere, a hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no. A estar de acuerdo o no con los pastelillos y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón, que por siempre será mi hogar.

Blaine sonrió enormemente y con lágrimas en los ojos – wow, eso fue hermoso mi amor – miró a la mano del castaño – ¿Escribiste tus votos matrimoniales en el menú de la cafetería?

Kurt sonrió sonrojado – sí, es nuestro lugar, ahí fue nuestra primera cita y donde hemos compartido muchas cosas. Estaba en la cafetería cuando me inspiré y sólo tenía el menú cerca para poder escribir.

Blaine se rió – Kurt, te amo y siempre parece que estamos conectados – sacó de su bolsillo el menú de la cafetería y le mostró que en un costado decía "Mis votos".

\- Son el uno para el otro, es que son tan iguales, son almas gemelas – decían los amigos.

Blaine leyó el papel y luego miró a Kurt a los ojos – prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas la formas, ahora y para siempre. Prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida, y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro.

Kurt tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le sonrió a Blaine y asintió con la cabeza – siempre nos volveremos a encontrar – suspiró.

\- ¿Se toman por esposos?

\- Sí, acepto – dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sí, claro que acepto – Kurt sonrió impresionantemente.

\- Por el poder que me concede el estado de Massachusetts, los declaro esposos.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***


	3. Cap 3: No Me Olvides

*** _Gabriela Marin_ **Infinitas gracias por seguir apoyando todo lo que escribo. Mega abrazo :)

*** _DomiCrissColfer_** Me alegra que te haya gustado, es una película hermosa *-* Aún no sé que final le voy a dar, me gusta ir haciendo pequeños cambios al adaptar la historia, ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue a esa parte. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Que tengas lindo día!

*** _Angela Vanessa Lopez_** Gracias por apoyar esta nueva historia! :)

*** _Angiee Jimenez_** Sí, Kurt se salva, nunca escribiría algo en que alguno de los dos muera, no podría definitivamente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amo escribir y lo pienso hacer siempre. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo! Besos y un mega abrazo del porte del mundo.

*** _Michi Snow_** Gracias por seguirme leyendo! :)

*** _jeny_** Aquí la nueva actualización :) Un gracias infinito por apoyar cada una de mis historias. Un abrazo.

*** _robinnxc_** La tanga, jajaja, las ocurrencias de Blaine xD Definitivamente le afecta mucho a Blaine que Kurt esté en ese estado, pero las cosas van mejorando poco a poco. Aquí la actualización. Que pases bien :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"****No Me Olvides"**

* * *

.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, era lo único que podía hacer y esperar porque la inflamación en el cerebro de Kurt cediera para que los médicos lo pudieran sacar del coma inducido en el que estaba, pero eso a la vez lo aterraba, porque sólo cuando estuviera consciente, podrían determinar cuál era el grado de daño cerebral y qué tanto le afectaría,

Los días seguían pasando y le decían que tenga paciencia, que no era una situación fácil, pero que debía estar agradecido de que su esposo estaba respondiendo positivamente, la inflamación todavía tomaría tiempo en desaparecer, pero iba por buen camino.

Sus amigos le recomendaban que fuera a casa a descansar un poco, pero Blaine no pensaba moverse a ningún lado, él sólo se iría de ese hospital con Kurt. Había conseguido una habitación completa, por lo cual tenía un baño con una pequeña ducha que era la que usaba y tenía algo de ropa que había pedido que le lleven para cambiarse.

Lo poco que dormía, lo hacía sentado en un pequeño sofá que estaba en diagonal a la cama, a pesar de que los médicos le decían que Kurt no despertaría intempestivamente, ya que era un proceso por el cual tendría que pasar primero, él quería estar atento a cualquier cosa y esperaba con ansias ese momento.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía agotado física, emocional y mentalmente, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro…

**:::**

*** FLASHBACK ***

La música sonaba a todo volumen y Kurt estaba sentado frente a una mesa con una gran cantidad de masa, tratando de darle una forma, la moldeaba, la miraba poco convencido y la volvía a moldear.

\- AAGG! – gritó desesperado, empujó la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De pronto la música se detuvo y Kurt miró hacia un costado, Blaine lo estaba observando dulcemente.

\- No deberías estresarte de esa forma amor, no te hace bien.

\- Blaine, sólo tengo una pieza y el tiempo se agota.

\- Todo va a estar bien, eres la persona más talentosa que conozco, sólo estás teniendo un bloqueo, necesitas descansar un poco.

\- No lo entiendes, no sé cómo voy a entregar este trabajo a tiempo y me siento frustrado.

El moreno se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás – deberías venir a la cama.

\- No, ahora no puedo, tengo que avanzar más.

\- Kurt, estás bloqueado y frustrado, no creo que puedas hacer más hoy y ya es tarde, ven vamos a la cama, yo te ayudo a relajarte.

\- Ya te dije que no Blaine.

El moreno empezó a besarle el cuello – no hagas eso – los besos eran cada vez más apasionados – detente, no estoy de ánimos – el ojimiel empezó a recorrer con sus manos el pecho de su esposo mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello – oh Dios! Blaine basta, de veras te lo estoy diciendo, basta – dijo en tono serio.

\- Ok – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – conozco el remedio perfecto para tu mal humor – empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Kurt trataba de detenerlo, pero el moreno estaba encima suyo prácticamente y de pronto perdieron el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso – Blaine ya no – empezó a reír – ok, ya lo conseguiste – reía más fuerte, pero su esposo no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas – Blaine, no puedo respirar, detente ya.

\- ¿Ya pasó el mal humor?

\- Sí, ya, ya, sólo detente – no dejaba de reírse.

El ojimiel se detuvo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, luego se arrodilló quedando frente a una mesa de trabajo que tenía bastante masa en pedazos y sin ninguna forma, la observó por unos segundos – creo que esto está bien, está empezando a tomar forma, ya sabes, tiene actitud – Kurt se puso de rodillas a su lado para ver de qué estaba hablando – estás usando la luz y las sombras y combinan muy bien, sin duda es abstracto, pero te está quedando genial.

Kurt lo miró con ternura y una brillante sonrisa – Blaine – dijo dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Tú me amas, realmente me amas, estoy seguro de eso.

\- Claro que te amo Kurt, mucho, eres mi vida entera.

\- Lo sé mi amor, sé cuánto me amas, porque eso que estás mirando son las sobras del material, esta es la pieza en la que estoy trabajando – señaló otra mesa, Blaine miró e hizo una mueca.

\- Oh! Ya veo – susurró apenado.

Kurt le sonrió – Blaine Anderson, eres el mejor y en este momento me enamoré más de ti – lo tomó del rostro y empezó a besarlo, al cabo de unos minutos, el ojimiel fue recostando a su esposo en el piso sin dejar de besarlo y luego se acomodó con cuidado sobre él, los besos y las caricias eran totalmente románticas, Kurt le quitó la camiseta y le desabrochó el pantalón para continuar recorriendo con sus manos la piel de su esposo – aquí no cariño – dijo luego de que Blaine lo hubiese desvestido. El ojimiel se levantó y le dio la mano, se dirigieron a una pequeña cama que Kurt tenía en el lugar, para cuando se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, pero que esta vez iba a ser utilizada de otra forma. Se acomodaron y se entregaron con toda la pasión durante toda la noche.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

* * *

.

El tiempo transcurría inclemente, al punto que Kurt ya no tenía marcas en la cara de las cortadas gracias a que no habían sido profundas. Blaine se alegraba por su esposo, pues sabía lo vanidoso que era y lo mucho que le hubiese afectado tener el rostro marcado de esa forma, aunque a él no le importaba, amaba y seguirá amándolo sin importar nada.

Cuando la doctora se acercó a él para decirle que los últimos estudios habían salido muy bien y era el momento de sacar del coma a Kurt, fue el momento más feliz, su corazón latía aceleradamente, no podía creer que la inflamación había cedido por completo y ahora su esposo estaría de nuevo con él.

Un proceso cuidadoso, que tomaba tiempo, y aunque Blaine estaba ansioso y deseaba ver a Kurt despierto, supo esperar sin moverse ni un segundo de su lado.

\- En cualquier momento empezará a despertar – dijo la doctora – después de todo este tiempo, estará mareado y probablemente algo aturdido, eso es normal, así que no vaya a preocuparse Sr. Anderson – Blaine asintió sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul.

Kurt abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de comprender dónde estaba.

\- Hola! – dijo Blaine suavemente – me alegra tanto verte despierto – contenía las lágrimas lo mejor que podía.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó confundido.

\- Estás en el hospital Kurt – dijo la doctora – tuviste un accidente grave y te lesionaste por lo que tuvimos que mantenerte dormido por un tiempo, pero ahora estás bien.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el ojimiel.

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza – contestó algo aturdido.

\- Eso es normal – dijo la doctora – voy a buscar algo para el dolor.

Kurt miró a Blaine – doctor, ¿alguien iba conmigo cuando tuve el accidente?

Blaine lo miró atónito – Kurt ¿sabes quién soy?

\- Supongo que es mi doctor.

El ojimiel miró confundido a la doctora y ella hizo un gesto que a él no le gustó. Se acercó a Kurt y con la voz algo quebrada le dijo "soy tu esposo" – trató de tomarlo de la mano, pero el ojiazul la retiró de inmediato.

\- Eso… no… no es cierto, no estoy… casado, si lo… estuviera tendría un… un anillo en mi dedo y… - levantó la mano y vio el anillo y luego miró asustado a Blaine.

Éste no lo resistió y salió de la habitación mientras las lágrimas rodaban incesantemente.

Sr. Anderson – decía la doctora mientras corría por el pasillo hasta que logró alcanzarlo.

\- Usted dijo que él estaba bien, que todo estaba perfecto.

\- Una lesión cerebral no es como una lesión física o una fractura en la que podemos decir con exactitud cuál será el resultado. El cerebro es sumamente delicado y complejo, no hay nada certero ni que pueda ser predicho con antelación.

\- ¿Por qué no me recuerda?

\- Porque tiene una lesión cerebral. Usted fue advertido sobre todos los posibles riesgos Sr. Anderson, por ahora lo que nos queda suponer es que hay áreas de su cerebro que todavía están inflamadas y están afectando la parte de su memoria.

\- Se suponía que la inflamación pasaría y al despertar todo sería como antes.

\- La pérdida de la memoria en estos casos es algo normal, debe estar agradecido de que la lesión no ha afectado otras partes de su sistema. El cerebro rige el funcionamiento de todo el cuerpo y su esposo ha sido muy afortunado, ya que, aparentemente, sólo la memoria ha sido afectada.

Blaine avanzó rápidamente y dejó a la doctora en medio del pasillo, sentía una gran impotencia, caminó sin detenerse por todo el hospital hasta llegar a un área vacía, apoyó la cabeza en la pared por unos segundos y luego se sentó en el piso a llorar mientras giraba su anillo de matrimonio con los dedos.

**:::**

**::: Pensamiento de Blaine :::**

_Tengo una teoría, una teoría sobre los momentos, los momentos de impacto._

_Mi teoría es que esos momentos son como destellos de mucha intensidad que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres._

_Para mí, cada uno de nosotros es la suma total de todos los momentos que vivimos con toda la gente que conocimos, y esos momentos son nuestra historia de vida, como una canción que escuchamos una y otra vez o un álbum de fotografías que lo vemos todas la veces que queremos y guardamos aquellos recuerdos en nuestra mente para volver a revivirlos en el momento deseado._

_Esos momentos de impacto son los que nos definen, pero jamás pensé en qué pasaría si un día dejas de recordarlos todos._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Cap 4: Los Padres

*** _jeny_ **Kurt por fin despertó! Ahora Blaine deberá seguir a su lado. Sí, es muy difícil pasar por eso :(

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Lo bueno es que despertó, ese era el primer paso. Las cosas estarán algo complicadas, pero tratarán de seguir adelante.

*** _robinnxc_ **Lo primero es que la inflamación cedió y pudo despertar. Claro que Blaine va a seguir apoyándolo, Kurt es su vida.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Le tocará luchar mucho, pero Blaine no piensa darse por vencido ;)

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Sii, ya despertó y eso tiene feliz a Blaine, aunque las cosas que vengan sean difíciles.

Es que para ponerlo como favorito, debes tener una cuenta en FF.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"****Los Padres"**

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, no tenía ninguna restricción para salir de su habitación y caminar un poco, es más, los doctores lo consideraban beneficioso. Se dirigió a la sala de espera y vio a Blaine recogido en un sillón, se acercó a él y empezó a moverle el hombro.

\- Hola! – se frotó los ojos – ¿cómo te sientes? – le sonrió ligeramente. Desde que Kurt había despertado, Blaine no pasaba en la habitación porque se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que su esposo se sentía con su presencia.

\- Mejor, gracias! ¿Qué haces en esta incomodidad?

\- Me quedé dormido, esperaba que despertaras para darte eso – le entregó un bolso – aquí te traje ropa para que te cambies y algunas de tus cosas.

El ojiazul asintió – gracias! Tengo hambre, ¿hay algo de comer?

\- Seguro, vamos a la cafetería.

**::::**

Comían en completo silencio, hasta que Kurt decidió hablar...

\- Ok, primero, lamento si me he comportado raro contigo o te he hecho sentir mal de alguna manera, no ha sido mi intención, es sólo que esta situación es difícil.

\- Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente.

\- Gracias Blaine! Ahora, me gustaría que aclaráramos algunas cosas, ¿puede ser?

\- Claro Kurt, sólo dime.

\- Estamos casados, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, así es!

\- Mis manos lucen terribles, ¿por qué las tengo maltratadas?

\- Bueno, es que trabajas mucho con todo tipo de masas e instrumentos y dices que es ilógico perder tiempo cuidando tus manos, cuando tu trabajo las mantiene sucias siempre.

\- ¿Yo digo eso? Pero, me cuido mucho.

\- Tal vez antes Kurt, pero desde que tienes tu propio estudio, ya no te importa, la cantidad de trabajo aumentó y tus prioridades cambiaron un poco.

El ojiazul lo miró totalmente confundido - ¿Por qué tengo un estudio? ¿Qué clase de estudio? ¿A qué me dedico para que mis manos estén así?

\- Todo eso se resumen en una cosa: eres escultor, uno de los mejores y más grandes. Ahora estás trabajando en varias piezas para una empresa muy importante, de hecho, muchos querían esa asignación y hubo un concurso en donde participaste y por supuesto ganaste, ya que tu obra fue tan espectacular, y los dueños de la empresa lo vieron y no dudaron en contratarte de inmediato para que te hagas cargo de ese proyecto.

\- ¿Qué hay con mi carrera de abogado?

\- Mmm, esa carrera no la terminaste.

\- Eso no es posible! Además, ¿escultor? El arte me encantaba en la secundaria, pero vivir de eso, no lo entiendo.

* * *

.

En la sala de espera del hospital, estaban reunidos Blaine con sus amigos, les contaba sobre la situación de Kurt.

\- ¿Daño cerebral? Wow! Pensé que lo de la inflamación sería todo y cuando pasara, Kurt estaría bien – dijo Sam afligido.

\- Tal vez deberías verlo como algo bueno – comentó Mike.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser bueno que mi esposo tengo un daño cerebral? – preguntó algo molesto.

\- La doctora te dijo que podía haber sido peor, así que tal vez deberías enfocarte en lo positivo – aclaró Mike.

\- Es verdad! – comentó Sebastian - trata de tomarlo por el lado positivo, por ejemplo, si Kurt no te recuerda, tampoco recordará todas las estupideces que hiciste y puedes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras los demás reían.

\- Tengo una duda – dijo Sam – si no se acuerda de quien eres, ¿cómo recordará que está enamorado de ti, que están casados, de su vida juntos?

Blaine lo miró con tristeza y suspiró – No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

\- La verdad es que no entiendo, nunca lo hice, ¿cómo alguien tan encantador como Kurt se fijó en un hobbit como tú? – preguntó Sebastian en medio de una risa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

El ojimiel sonrió ligeramente – ustedes son mi gran apoyo, ¿dónde iba a encontrar mejores amigos?

\- ¿Es albur o lo dices de verdad? – preguntó Mike.

\- Lo digo honestamente, han estado a mi lado desde siempre, crecimos juntos y seguimos siendo amigos después de todos estos años. Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, fueron los primeros en estar aquí y han venido cada día para acompañarme y darme ánimos. Los quiero mucho chicos.

\- Te queremos mucho Blaine – dijo Tina.

\- Estoy tan asustado, ¿qué pasa si Kurt no me recuerda nunca? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- Se va a acordar, no pierdas las esperanzas, pronto empezará a recordarte y a todos nosotros también – decía Tina mientras le sobaba el brazo.

\- Entonces querrá olvidarnos – bromeó Sebastian.

\- Nos va a recordar, sobre todo a ti, ya lo verás.

* * *

.

Blaine despertó en el sillón de la sala de espera y luego de estirarse y sobar su cuello adolorido, se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt, pero estaba vacía y se asustó, corrió al cubículo de información.

\- Señorita, ¿qué pasó con mi esposo? ¿Por qué no está en su habitación?

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?

\- Kurt Anderson-Hummel – tamborileaba los dedos en el mostrador del cubículo impacientemente mientras la chica buscaba la información en la computadora.

\- Fue trasladado hace un par de horas a la parte de arriba del hospital. Ahora está en una habitación VIP.

\- ¿Habitación VIP? Debe ser muy costosa y yo no puedo pagar eso – dijo preocupado.

\- No se preocupe, la habitación ya fue pagada – le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta ahí y Blaine salió corriendo.

**::::**

Al entrar a la habitación, se quedó impactado por todo el lujo, más que una habitación de hospital parecía la de un hotel 5 estrellas. Vio que habían un par de personas de espalda, a las que no reconocía, y a la doctora que estaba a un lado con varios papeles en la mano y hablando con Kurt.

\- Según todos los estudios que le hemos hecho, su memoria a largo plazo se encuentra en perfecto estado, por lo que es probable que la memoria a corto plazo empiece a restablecerse dentro de poco y comience a recordar.

Kurt asintió tratando de asimilar la información y miró hacia un lado, topándose su mirada con Blaine, lo que hizo a la doctora voltear también – Sr. Anderson, qué bueno verlo.

Las dos personas voltearon, eran un hombre y una mujer vestidos elegantemente, a los que reconoció por las fotografías que había visto de ellos, y éstos lo miraron con desprecio.

\- Esta es una situación incómoda – dijo el ojimiel – mi nombre es Blaine y soy el esposo de su hijo.

Kurt lo miró confundido al escuchar eso.

El hombre se le acercó - ¿tienes una maldita idea de lo que ha sido para nosotros enterarnos hoy en la mañana que nuestro hijo ha estado meses en terapia intensiva luego de sufrir un accidente grave?

\- Debiste llamarnos, eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte – espetó la mujer.

\- Ah… yo… yo… lo lamento… es…

\- Un momento, no entiendo esto, ¿Por qué no conoces a mis padres? ¿Cómo es posible que estemos casados y no los conozcas? – Blaine sólo agachó la cabeza.

\- Doctora, díganos, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Kurt debe regresar a su rutina habitual lo antes posible, mientras más pronto lo haga, será mejor y luego deberá visitar a un especialista para…

\- Lo que mi hijo necesite – interrumpió el hombre – todos los médicos, terapia, especialistas o lo que sea, usted sólo díganos lo que debemos hacer y así se hará.

\- Vamos a arreglar tu antigua habitación, ahí estarás cómodo y te vamos a cuidar mucho – decía la madre del castaño mientras le sostenía la mano.

\- Lamento interrumpir, no quiero sonar grosero señores, pero escucharon a la doctora, Kurt debe regresar a su rutina normal, a lo habitual de su vida y yo soy lo habitual y nuestra vida juntos.

\- Pero él no te recuerda, así que estará mejor con nosotros – espetó la mujer.

\- Ya va a recordar y por eso debe estar conmigo – dijo Blaine algo molesto.

\- No, la doctora lo que dijo es que tal vez recuerde, es sólo una posibilidad, no un hecho – refutó el hombre mayor.

\- Soy su esposo!

\- Un esposo al que no recuerda! – la mujer estaba a la defensiva.

\- Un esposo que lo mantiene lejos de sus padres no es bueno para él – reclamó el hombre.

\- Nuestro hijo debe estar con personas a las que recuerde y que lo aman y a quienes él ama.

\- Kurt me ama! – cada vez estaba más enojado.

\- Lo mejor es que venga con nosotros – dijo la mujer casi en un grito.

\- Vamos a hacer lo mejor para nuestro hijo – espetó el progenitor con rabia.

\- No voy a permitir que hagan esto, es mi esposo y yo lo voy a cuidar!

\- Nosotros lo vamos a cuidar, entiéndelo!

\- CÁLLENSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Kurt estaba muy aturdido – SI QUIEREN AYUDARME, DEJEN DE DISCUTIR!

\- No te hace bien alterarte de esa forma – le dijo la doctora.

\- Lo lamento, pero es que todo esto es tan confuso para mí. Por favor, quiero que me dejen solo.

\- Está bien cariño – dijo su madre acariciándole la mejilla y tomó de la mano a su esposo – estaremos en el pasillo por si nos necesitas.

\- Blaine, tú no te vayas, necesitamos hablar.


	5. Cap 5: Vuelve A Casa

*** _Michie Snow_ **Gracias por seguir apoyando :)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **En ente capítulo está tu respuesta ;)

*** _jeny_ **Hoy sabrás si se va con Blaine o no y lo que quiere decirle Kurt ^^

*** _Angii Jimenez _**Gracias infinitas por el apoyo! La nueva actualización ha llegado y despejará tus dudas :) Burt es como una piedra en el zapato. Muchos besos.

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Gracias por seguir apoyando :)

*** _robinnxc_** Este fic está basado en una de mis películas favoritas "The Vow", en el prólogo lo dice, y me encantó la historia para adaptarla a Klaine ;) No sé si es a la que te refieres. Aquí la nueva actualización :)

*** _brendaledesma33_** Los padres de Kurt lamentablemente son prepotentes y por ser gente de dinero se creen mucho. Hoy sabrás lo que Kurt tiene que decirle :) Gracias por seguir apoyando!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**"****Vuelve A Casa"**

* * *

.

\- Siéntate por favor, necesito que me contestes algo y quiero que seas totalmente honesto.

Blaine asintió y se sentó cerca de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas mi esposo y que no conozcas a mis padres? No tiene sentido.

\- Hace muchos años que no les hablas, cuando te conocí ya te habías alejado de ellos.

\- Eso es absurdo Blaine, ¿por qué iba a alejarme de mi familia?

\- Tuviste problemas con ellos, pero como te dije, fue antes de conocernos.

\- ¿Entonces no sabes lo que ocurrió? ¿O alguna vez hablamos de ello?

\- Sí, claro que lo hablamos, tú y yo no tenemos secretos de ningún tipo, así que me contaste.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Varias cosas de hecho. La primera es que te querías mudar aquí y estudiar arte, pero tu padre se oponía, porque quería que estudiaras leyes igual que él. Siempre te decía lo que tenías que hacer y tenía toda tu vida planificada, las cosas fueron empeorando según pasaba el tiempo.

Kurt se quedó en silencio y mirando hacia el piso mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Blaine le había dicho, luego de varios minutos levantó la mirada un poco, pero sin ver a su esposo.

\- Recuerdo que estudiaba leyes y también recuerdo que estaba comprometido con Brody, nos íbamos a casar y… - miró a Blaine y se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba ante ese comentario – lo siento, de verdad lo siento, estoy tan confundido porque estaba comprometido con otra persona y ahora estoy casado contigo y nada tiene sentido.

\- Kurt, cielo, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, no debe ser nada fácil, pero creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que la doctora recomendó. Tienes que volver a tu vida habitual conmigo, eso te va a ayudar.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, no te conozco, no puedo simplemente irme contigo a tu casa.

\- Nuestra casa Kurt, nuestro hogar en el que somos felices.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tengo de que estamos enamorados?

\- Estamos casados.

\- Por favor Blaine, hoy en día las personas se casan por cualquier cosa, están los que lo hacen para conseguir la residencia, los que no quieren estar solos, los que se ven obligados porque la chica salió embarazada, los que se emborrachan y se casan sin acordarse al día siguiente de haberlo hecho, y puedo seguir enumerando razones. El matrimonio no es prueba de amor en la actualidad.

\- No es lo que decías antes - hizo una mueca.

\- Ok, supongamos que nos casamos por amor, ¿hay alguna prueba tangible? Y no me digas una foto o algo así, porque puedes fingir una sonrisa delante de una cámara. Tiene que ser algo en lo que yo pueda confiar, algo personal, así como un diario o no sé, porque el que tú me digas que estábamos enamorados, no es ninguna prueba para mí.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces lo lamento, pero no puedo ir contigo.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estás listo hijo? – preguntaba la mamá del castaño.

\- Sí ya, esto es lo que Blaine me trajo, es horrible, no puedo creer que usara este tipo de ropa.

\- Tranquilo, a ti todo se te ve muy bien. Además es sólo hasta llegar a casa.

\- Kurt, sólo tengo una prohibición – dijo la doctora – no puede conducir, así que si tiene un auto, va a permanecer estacionado por un buen tiempo. Por lo demás, puede hacer su vida normal, pero debe regresar dentro de un mes para un control.

\- Perfecto, así lo haré. Gracias por todo doctora!

\- Ahora sí, vamos a casa – dijo su padre.

Blaine corría desesperado por todo el hospital hasta que llegó a la habitación.

\- Un momento! – estaba completamente agitado y tratando de respirar – tengo esto. Es un correo de voz que me enviaste un día antes del accidente, es la única prueba tangible que conseguí.

Kurt lo miró atónito.

\- Es absurdo todo esto! – espetó el hombre mayor.

\- Papá, yo quiero escucharlo. Blaine, ponlo por favor.

El moreno puso el altavoz y presionó play, la voz de Kurt llenó la habitación.

_"__Blaine, mi amor, lo siento, todavía estoy en el estudio trabajando, te extraño mucho, tanto que todas mis esculturas se empiezan a parecer a ti. Espero que estés desocupado cuando llegue, porque pienso hacerte mío toda la noche. Te amo."_

\- No sé si eso signifique algo para ti, pero es lo que tengo – dijo Blaine esperanzado.

\- Creo que es un lindo mensaje, me oigo feliz y al parecer enamorado.

Sus padres lo miraron serios y negaron con la cabeza haciendo muecas de fastidio.

\- Kurt, dejar la escuela de leyes, romper tu compromiso, cambiarte a esta ciudad, empezar con tus esculturas, todas son cosas que hiciste antes de conocerme, fueron tus decisiones, creo que debes respetarlas, te lo debes, piénsalo - resaltó Blaine.

\- Eso es un gran error – dijo la mujer.

\- Voy a cuidarlo muy bien, eso lo prometo – aseguró el moreno.

\- No creo que Kurt deba hacer una locura – dijo el padre.

\- Kurt, amor, por favor ven conmigo, vamos a casa – decía en tono suplicante – lo vamos a superar juntos, siempre lo hacemos, nos hemos enfrentado a diferentes situaciones difíciles, pero hemos salido adelante.

El ojiazul miraba fijamente a los ojos de su esposo. Estuvo pensándolo y todos lo contemplaban expectante.

\- Creo que me voy a ir con él – miró a sus padres – eso tal vez me ayude a recordar, puedo intentarlo. Y si cambio de opinión, podría regresar con ustedes. Me casé con Blaine, por algo debe ser – miró al ojimiel y le sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

.

Iban en el auto camino a su casa, Kurt se miraba al espejo algo preocupado por lo descuidado que lucía, aunque era lógico después de haber estado tanto tiempo hospitalizado.

\- Me veo terrible – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Te ves hermoso, no importa qué, siempre luces hermoso.

Kurt lo miró y le sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde vivimos? Porque hemos recorrido mucho ya.

\- En el lado norte, todavía falta para llegar.

\- Oh!

Empezaba a anochecer cuando finalmente llegaron, Kurt se bajó con algo de temor y esperó a que Blaine lo guiara. Caminaron hasta la puerta y el ojimiel la abrió y le indicó que pasara – Bienvenido a casa!

Kurt entró y empezó a observar todo detenidamente, siguieron avanzando y de pronto un grupo de personas los esperaban y gritaron al unísono SORPRESA! El castaño se quedó en shock al verlos.

Tina fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarlo – Kurt, no sabes lo felices que estamos de que hayas regresado, íbamos todos los días al hospital a verte.

\- Supongo que somos amigos – dijo confundido.

\- Sí, lo somos, soy Tina, él es Mike, el de allá es Sam – empezó a presentarle a todos y cada uno se acercaba a saludarlo efusivamente.

\- Lo lamento, tengo que… necesito aire – se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa asustado.

No mucho después, todos se fueron, pues comprendieron la situación. Blaine fue a buscar a Kurt, quien estaba en la habitación, en donde llevaba casi todo el tiempo desde que habían llegado.

**::::::::**

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Y tú que crees? – estaba enojado.

\- Ya sé, y lo lamento. Creo que fue demasiado.

\- ¿Demasiado? Blaine, eso no fue demasiado. Demasiado es irme a una casa que no recuerdo con un hombre que es un total desconocido para mí, aunque dice ser mi esposo y tener que estar los dos solos, eso es demasiado.

Pero si a eso le sumas que la casa estaba llena de un montón de personas a las que no conozco y todas estaban abrazándome, llorando encima de mí, diciendo cosas que definitivamente no recuerdo, eso es una gran porquería y no puedo creer que me tiraras esa porquería encima.

\- Esa no fue mi intención, no pensé que te sentirías así, se supone que sólo vendrían nuestros amigos íntimos y…

\- Sólo vete, no quiero verte. Sal de aquí – dijo enojado.

\- Kurt, lo lamento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

\- SÓLO VETE! DÉJAME SOLO.

\- Está bien, pero realmente lo lamento.

\- No debí gritarte, discúlpame Blaine. No entiendo los cambios de humor que tengo.

\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes. La doctora dijo que eso iba a pasar - salió de la habitación.

Kurt empezó a llorar – lo lamento, lo lamento tanto por hablarte así. Gran parte de la noche se pasó llorando, el resto del tiempo, ya sea sentado en la cama o caminando por la habitación, se ponía a pensar y trataba de recordar.

Blaine pasó toda la noche en el sofá, pero tampoco pudo dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido y cómo podía ayudar a que su esposo se sintiera mejor y cómodo.

* * *

.

Finalmente amaneció y Kurt salió envuelto en una toalla luego de permanecer por media hora bajo el agua, se acercó al espejo y vio que habían varias fotos en blanco y negro tanto de Blaine como suyas, algunas eran de sus rostros pero de perfil, otras en donde ambos estaban sin camisa, en las fotos mostraban el pecho o la espalda. No entendía por qué se tomarían fotos así, sólo se las quedó contemplando hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía un tatuaje en la espalda y se asustó, se dio la vuelta para comprobar mediante el espejo si era cierto.

\- No, no, no. No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? ¿En qué estaba pensando? – se frotó las manos en el rostro y decidió calmarse - Ok, es un tatuaje, se puede quitar, no pierdas el control - se repetía y empezó a buscar ropa para vestirse.

**::::::::**

Blaine había logrado dormir por espacio de una hora, pero estaba muy incómodo, así que decidió que era mejor levantarse e irse a dar un baño. Entró a la habitación desnudo y medio dormido, vio a Kurt a un lado sacando ropa – buenos días amor.

Kurt volteó al escucharlo y pegó un grito pues sólo estaba en bóxer – debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar – se tapó con la toalla.

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre – el moreno reaccionó.

Kurt en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el hombre que estaba frente a él, se encontraba completamente desnudo – Oh! Dios mío! – exclamó sorprendido y miró hacia un lado – no puedes andar así por la casa.

Blaine se rió – cariño, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

El castaño por alguna razón se rió y luego se puso rojo de la vergüenza – no sé de qué me río, no es gracioso. De verdad te lo digo, debes tocar la puerta antes.

Blaine seguía de pie en toda su gloria y Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo brevemente.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó el ojimiel con picardía.

\- Eres un tonto – respondió Kurt con una sonrisa y Blaine le sonrió también, luego se metió al baño.


	6. Cap 6: Cambios Drásticos

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_Como muchos se habrán dado cuenta probablemente, FF ha estado fuera de servicio, por lo que he estado actualizando en Wattpad._

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

.

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez_ **Sí, finalmente tomó la decisión correcta :)

*** ****_Angii Jimenez_ **Muchísimas gracias (*^-^) Jajaja, la Blaineconda xD

*** ****_jeny_ **Sí, por fin están juntos :) Blaine causó sensación :D

*** _robinnxc_ **Me alegra! Sí, es de esa película de él ;) He estado actualizando en Wattpad, finalmente FF empezó a funcionar y he podido hacerlo aquí también :)

*** ****_Moontse VR_ **Eres tan genial! Leer todo de una y dejar los reviews :') AMOR ETERNO para ti! Me fascinan tus reviews!

Sí, Kurt tomó la que consideró mejor decisión. Jajaja, en su cara suegros xD amé eso jajaja. Blaine se está esforzando por que todo marche bien y Kurt se sienta cómodo. OMG, Blaine desnudo fue la sensación! A Kurt le gustó lo que vio, de no ser así, no hubiera vuelto a mirar :P

Abrazos por montones.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"****Cambios Drásticos"**

* * *

.

Kurt fue al comedor guiado por el olor de la comida, se había puesto un jean y una sudadera blanca con capucha, la cual le quedaba ancha y algo corta de las mangas y la iba sobando con las manos.

Le sonrió a Blaine al verlo sentado esperándolo para desayunar juntos. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa - te ves bien Kurt.

\- ¿De veras? Bueno, esta sudadera definitivamente no es mi estilo, pero es la única prenda con la que me siento realmente cómodo, aunque no entiendo por qué no se ajusta a mi cuerpo, es como si fuese de una talla diferente.

\- Es de una talla diferente – dijo el ojimiel – porque es mía.

\- Oh! Lo siento, me voy a cambiar…

\- No, por favor Kurt, no hay problema.

\- Gracias! – le dio la espalda y empezó a buscar en los estantes hasta que encontró un vaso – se volteó hacia Blaine - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no dejas de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro o un animal que está en exhibición – contestó el ojiazul en tono serio.

Blaine respiró profundo y desvió la mirada – lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, es sólo que me encanta mirarte mientras haces cualquier cosa y antes no te molestaba. Estoy tratando de adaptarme a esta nueva situación.

\- Ok, está bien – se acercó a la mesa – wow! ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? ¿Acostumbras a hacer estos desayunos tan abundantes a diario?

En la mesa habían diferentes frutas cortadas en rodajas y puestas en dos platos, tostadas, quesos, café, jugo, mermeladas, un plato lleno de tocino, otro con omelets.

\- No sabía qué ibas a querer comer, en todo caso, es mi forma de disculparme por lo de anoche, lo que hice fue realmente estúpido, no lo pensé, sólo quise…

\- No, no te disculpes, lo entiendo y creo que sobreactué, fue un lindo gesto, sólo querías que me sintiera a gusto y que me diera cuenta de todas las personas que tengo que se preocupan por mí, ¿cierto? Lo estuve pensando y llegué a esa conclusión, así que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa.

\- No Kurt, por favor. Está bien, dejémoslo así y vamos a desayunar, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, perfecto. Cuéntame, ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Trabajas o qué haces?

\- Claro que trabajo, soy productor musical y tengo un estudio de grabación.

\- Oh! Eso parece genial – dijo poco convencido y siguió comiendo - ¿Y yo qué hago? ¿Tengo alguna rutina?

\- Por lo general, después de que te levantas preparas café, luego revisas tu correo, si hay cuentas por pagar, lo haces online, aunque supongo que ahora no recuerdas las contraseñas o los números de las cuentas, así que yo me voy a encargar de eso.

El castaño tomó un trozo de tocino – mmm está en su punto.

\- No, no hagas eso, ese es mi plato – dijo apresurado el ojimiel.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tenía que preguntar antes de coger algo – contestó molesto.

\- No es así Kurt, lo que ocurre es que tú no comes tocino, de hecho ningún tipo de carne, eres vegetariano.

El ojiazul escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se limpió la lengua mientras miraba a Blaine algo confundido, luego bebió un trago largo de café.

\- Bien, continuemos, luego de que terminas de hacer los pagos y revisar todo, desayunas y después te vas a trabajar a tu estudio. Si quieres, podemos ir para mostrártelo y que veas las piezas en las que estás trabajando.

\- Mmm, la verdad prefiero no hacerlo, no tenemos por qué ir con tanta prisa, me gustaría llevar las cosas con calma. Ve a trabajar, haz lo que siempre haces, no quiero que te centres sólo en mí, dedícate a lo tuyo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre mi vida e ir poniéndome al corriente de todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí Blaine, ve a tu trabajo, estoy bien. Recuerda que la doctora dijo que debo volver a mi rutina habitual, y si lo habitual es que te vayas a trabajar, es lo que debes hacer.

\- Ok, me voy. Aquí quedan tus llaves y el celular. Lo que necesites, no dudes en llamarme. Todos mis números están ahí.

\- Gracias! Ten un buen día!

Blaine se acercó a besarlo y se frenó al ver la reacción de Kurt, así que le puso la mano en el hombro – Nos vemos en la tarde – salió de la casa y el ojiazul se quedó pensativo.

* * *

Kurt comenzó a inspeccionar la casa, revisaba las repisas cuando encontró varias películas y una de ellas decía "NUESTRA BODA", buscó en donde ponerla desesperadamente, una vez que encontró el aparato, puso el video y se sentó a verlo, cuando llegó a la parte de sus votos, pausó el video y lo volvió a repetir, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la última frase, la cual repitió una y otra vez _"vivir en la calidez de tu corazón, que por siempre será mi hogar"._

Se dio cuenta de lo feliz y enamorado que lucía y ni qué hablar de Blaine, la forma en la que le brillaban los ojos, como lo miraba con tanto amor. Igual como hizo con los suyos, repitió los votos de Blaine una y otra vez y la última frase lo hacía llorar _"no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro"._

Pausó el video y se abrazó a sus piernas, luego de varios minutos decidió salir, necesitaba despejarse y pensar.

* * *

.

Blaine llegó al estudio y ahí lo esperaba Santana algo impaciente.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras por aquí.

\- Lo siento, sabes que no me he ausentado porque he querido, fue por Kurt.

\- Lo sé, aunque es desesperante, porque he tratado de hacer todo sola, pero no es fácil. ¿Cómo sigue?

\- Regresó a casa, pero las cosas no son fáciles, perdió la memoria, no me recuerda.

\- Wow! Eso debe ser terrible, tanto para él, al no recordar nada, como para ti por la situación.

\- Exacto! Y si a eso le sumas los cambios de humor – hizo una mueca – tengo miedo de decir la mínima cosa porque no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas aquí.

Después de que Santana lo puso al día con todas las novedades y la cantidad de trabajo que había, se fue, acordando que regresaría a las tres de la tarde.

* * *

.

Kurt empezó a caminar, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos y de pronto llegó a una cafetería a la cual decidió entrar. Se quedó admirando todos los dulces que vendían y no se decidía cuál quería ya que todos lucían deliciosos.

\- Hola Kurt! Me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo la señora que despachaba – quieres lo de siempre, ¿verdad?

Miró a la señora desconcertado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – sí, lo de siempre está bien – contestó con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que acostumbraba comer. Salió de la cafetería y observó el nombre, fue cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo que tenía en el menú donde habían escrito sus votos él y Blaine. Sintió una corriente helada recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar en que ese era su lugar, donde tuvieron su primera cita, el sitio cómplice de tantas cosas, respiró profundo varias veces y se alejó de ahí.

Seguía caminando cuando se percató de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo regresar a la casa, buscó en el bolsillo el celular y notó que había olvidado guardarlo. Entró en pánico al verse rodeado de tantas personas, tantas calles, tantos autos y empezó a buscar un teléfono público hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía cómo llamar.

Avanzó un poco más, tratando de recordar el camino de regreso, pero fue imposible. Llegó a un almacén y se acercó a quien estaba atendiendo – señor, por favor necesito usar su teléfono – suplicó.

**::::::::**

A la hora del almuerzo, Blaine fue a buscar a Kurt a la casa para comer juntos, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo ahí, lo llamó al celular y escuchó que sonaba en la cocina, pensó que sería casi imposible localizarlo y eso lo angustió totalmente. Salió corriendo de la casa y empezó a recorrer las calles buscándolo con desesperación.

Llevaba más de una hora buscando, preguntando a todos mientras les mostraba una foto de su esposo, cuando sonó su celular…

\- Santana lo lamento tanto, sé que acordamos algo, pero se presentó una emergencia con Kurt, cúbreme, te lo voy a compensar, lo prometo.

Decidió regresar a la casa con la esperanza de que Kurt estuviese ahí, tal vez no se había alejado tanto y él no había buscado bien en los alrededores y al llegar se sentiría tonto de ver a su esposo tranquilo mientras él se había vuelto loco buscándolo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entró y empezó a llamar a Kurt, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El pánico se apoderó de él, se sentó en el sofá para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco y pensar con claridad, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su esposo entrar con un look diferente, llevaba ropa elegante, el cabello bien arreglado y estaba cargado con bolsas que parecían de tiendas costosas.

\- Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó con una sonrisa – pensé que llegarías más tarde.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo al verlo en perfectas condiciones y luciendo feliz – ¿Dónde estabas? Vine a buscarte a la hora del almuerzo y no te encontré.

\- Oh! Lo lamento! Estaba muy aburrido aquí, así que salí a caminar un poco y antes de darme cuenta, me había perdido. Por más que me esforcé, no encontré el camino de regreso y luego me percaté de que se me había quedado el celular, y obviamente no recuerdo tu número, así que llamé a mi mamá y pasé con ella todo el día. Fue genial, me divertí tanto con ella, fuimos de compras y conseguí toda esta ropa fabulosa, luego estuvimos en un spa, tenía que hacer algo con mi piel porque lucía espantosa, me arreglaron el cabello y las manos también. Al salir fuimos a comer, estuvimos conversando y en fin, se nos pasó el tiempo.

Blaine no entendía cómo era posible que Kurt no recordara su número, pero sí el de su mamá, a la que no veía en años. Claro que le daba gusto verlo tan sonriente, era un cambio drástico, pero también era raro verlo actuar como alguien diferente.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – inquirió el castaño.

\- Ah! Me da gusto por ti Kurt. Qué bueno que pasaras un día grandioso!

\- Gracias! ¿Tu día qué tal?

\- Bien, todo bien.

\- Genial! – sonrió – Cierto Blaine, mis papás nos invitaron a comer, así que voy a guardar estas cosas y luego nos vamos.

\- ¿Comer con tus padres? – al ojimiel no le gustaba esa idea.

\- Sí, no veo que tenga de malo para que pongas esa cara, son mis padres y mientras no recupere la memoria, ellos son mi única familia segura y por lo tanto en los únicos en quienes confío.

A Blaine le dolió escuchar eso, sabía que Kurt no lo recordaba y por lo tanto las cosas no eran como antes, pero definitivamente dolía que su esposo mencionara que no confiaba en él, aunque lo haya dicho indirectamente.

\- Lamentablemente tengo prohibido conducir, pero si no quieres ir, puedo tomar un taxi, no te voy a obligar a que me acompañes y pases con mala cara todo el tiempo – dijo con firmeza.

* ¿Dónde está mi Kurt? Mi dulce y cariñoso Kurt * - pensaba Blaine. El hombre que estaba parado frente a él era su esposo, pero no lucía como tal ni actuaba de la misma forma, éste era un Kurt totalmente diferente y Blaine se sentía raro con eso.

\- No dije que no iba a ir, sólo me sorprendió que me hayan invitado, sabes que no empezamos de la mejor forma y no creí que quisieran compartir conmigo. En el hospital parecía como si me odiaran.

Kurt cruzó los brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Y qué esperabas? Hemos estado casados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y ni siquiera los conocías y no se habían enterado del accidente, es lógico que estuvieran enojados, pero ellos son fabulosos y quieren hacer las cosas bien, por eso nos invitaron a comer.

\- Seguro, lo entiendo y lo agradezco – dijo tratando de sonar ecuánime y calmado.

\- Bien, guardo esto y nos vamos enseguida.

\- Perfecto! Te espero en el sofá.

\- Ah no! No vas a ir así vestido a casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – se miró así mismo, usaba un jean azul oscuro, una camisa café a cuadros con las mangas dobladas a medio brazo y botas negras.

Kurt lo miró con un aire de diva que lo sorprendió por completo - ¿De veras Blaine?

Respiró profundo y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada indebido – Ok, me voy a cambiar de ropa.


	7. Cap 7 Alguien Diferente

*** ****_jeny_**Sí, Kurt dio un cambio sorprendente para todos.

*** Angii Jimenez** Gracias! Siempre alegrándome con tus reviews. Me emociona que te siga gustando tanto :) Menos mal que Kurt pudo localizar a alguien cuando estaba perdido.

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez _**El cambio de Kurt fue drástico y sorprendente.

*** ****_Gabriela Marin_**:) Gracias!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**"****Alguien Diferente"**

* * *

.

Kurt terminó escogiendo la ropa para Blaine porque con nada de lo que él se ponía estaba de acuerdo. Finalmente salieron camino a casa de sus padres.

\- Sigue recto hasta la siguiente calle, luego giras a la derecha y avanzas seis casas – el ojiazul le daba las instrucciones de cómo llegar y Blaine cada vez se sentía más confundido al darse cuenta de cómo Kurt recordaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de cosas y lugares a los que no había visto o donde no había estado en años.

\- Me siento algo raro de ir donde mis padres después de tantos años de haber estado alejado de ellos, espero que todo salga bien.

Blaine lo escuchaba mientras iba hablando, pero no decía nada hasta que llegaron a una casa grande y muy elegante – aquí es – dijo emocionado y nervioso – Blaine se estacionó y observó el lugar, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas serían incómodas.

Kurt le iba dando datos de su familia y Blaine lo detuvo – sé todo acerca de tu familia, tal vez no los conocía personalmente, pero me contaste todo acerca de ellos.

\- Oh! Lo siento, pensé que no sabrías nada.

**:::::::::::**

Kurt se veía feliz rodeado de su familia, conversaba con su hermana amenamente y Blaine observaba en silencio. Todos vestidos elegantemente, lo cual le parecía absurdo para más de sentarse a comer, definitivamente ese no era su mundo ni la clase de personas de las que le gustaba estar rodeado.

Todos a la mesa – anunció la madre de Kurt y fueron a sentarse – cariño en honor a que estés de nuevo con nosotros he preparado tu plato favorito filet mignon.

El ojimiel se sorprendió de que la señora le preparara carne - Pero Kurt es vege… - fue interrumpido por su esposo – "está bien Blaine, no hay problema".

Todos conversaban mientras comían y Blaine era ignorado por completo, pero no le importaba, mientras menos interactuara con ellos, mejor, sin embargo, de pronto escuchó su nombre.

\- Disculpe, ¿qué me decía? – preguntó algo nervioso.

\- Te preguntaba por tu familia – dijo Burt - ¿los ves seguido o te has alejado de ellos? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- No, no los veo – dijo tranquilo el moreno.

\- ¡Qué pena! Al parecer es costumbre tuya estar lejos de tu familia.

Blaine respiro profundo – mis padres murieron hace años y no tengo hermanos, sólo tengo a Kurt, él es mi única familia.

El castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso y lo miró atónito.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – cuestionó la mujer mayor.

\- Soy productor musical y tengo un estudio que inauguré hace poco.

La señora puso los ojos en blanco haciendo una mueca de desagrado - ¿Un estudio?

\- Sí, de hecho fue Kurt quien me convenció de que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Lo hice? Oh! – trató de sonreír un poco.

\- ¿No está devaluado lo que haces? – preguntó el prometido de la hermana de Kurt – me refiero a que hoy en día las personas hacen todo en sus computadoras, descargan programas que les permiten hacer sus propias mezclas, grabar y demás. ¿Para qué contratar un productor y un estudio cuando lo puedes hacer en la comodidad de tu hogar sin que te cueste ni un centavo?

\- Verás, la música que yo hago tiene fuerza, alma, sentimiento, jamás se compararía a las cosas que se hacen con la computadora…

Empezó un debate entre los dos mientras los demás observaban en un incómodo silencio, Blaine era totalmente apasionado hablando acerca de la música y todo lo que le gustaba hacer hasta que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que lo miraban y decidió dar por terminado el tema.

**:::::::::::::**

Estaban en la sala cuando la hermana de Kurt les dijo que había hablado con sus amigos y que querían reunirse en el club de siempre y el castaño se puso feliz, tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, así que Blaine aceptó.

Llegaron al lugar Blaine, Kurt, su hermana y el prometido de ella. Un lugar exclusivo, donde sólo habían personas de alta sociedad. La música retumbaba por todo el lugar.

\- Creo que esto puede ser demasiado para Kurt – dijo Blaine preocupado.

\- Oh no! Está bien para mí, tranquilo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una mesa VIP y ahí estaban un grupo de personas, cuando Kurt los vio, corrió hacia donde ellos y todos se emocionaron y lo saludaron efusivamente. Estaban platicando hasta que el ojiazul volteó y vio a Blaine parado a un costado.

\- Oh! Lo lamento – dijo apenado al darse cuenta de que lo había ignorado y le presentó a sus amigos. De pronto se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Y a mí no me saludas?

Todos voltearon y cuando Kurt vio al chico que estaba frente suyo sonrió ampliamente y los ojos le brillaron.

\- Brody! – pronunció feliz.

\- Hola Kurt! Estás tan hermoso como siempre – le dijo de forma coqueta haciéndolo ruborizarse.

\- Gracias! Luces increíble – respondió sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Blaine nunca se sintió más incómodo, detestaba la forma en que ese sujeto miraba a su esposo, y moría de celos al ver como Kurt estaba perdido contemplando al hombre en cuestión, ambos sonriéndose.

\- Kurt – pronunció serio el ojimiel.

\- Oh sí, él es Brody – no dejaba de mirarlo embobado – Brody, éste es… amm… eh…

\- Soy Blaine, su esposo.

\- Claro! Voy por algo de beber. ¿Lo de siempre Kurt? – preguntó con un guiño de ojo.

\- Sí, ya sabes lo que me gusta – le sonrió.

El resto de la noche Kurt se la pasó dedicado a sus amigos y a Brody.

* * *

.

Blaine conversaba con Santana en el estudio, le contaba lo ocurrido el día anterior.

\- Te lo prometo, era alguien diferente, bebía como si nada, se divertía con sus amigos y se la pasó coqueteando con Brody frente a mí.

\- Ese no suena al Kurt de siempre – dijo sorprendida.

\- No es el Kurt de siempre, es una persona totalmente diferente ahora.

\- Espera un momento, estoy medio dormida todavía y tardo en captar la información, ¿mencionaste a Brody? ¿Brody, el ex prometido?

\- Ese mismo, sólo que en su mente no es su ex, creo que para Kurt, él sigue siendo su prometido, por eso se enojó cuando no lo dejé que siguiera coqueteándole.

\- Eso es grave! Y me imagino que muy incómodo.

\- Lo fue Santana, como no tienes idea.

\- Y además de eso, sigue siendo tan confuso para mí cómo recuerda todo de su vida hasta antes de llegar a Boston y eso me incluye.

Estuvieron conversando durante todo el día, Blaine se desahogaba de toda la frustración que tenía encima y Santana lo aconsejaba.

\- Trata de hacer que se relaje un poco, creo que necesita estar relajado para que se sienta más cómodo a tu lado.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

\- No lo sé Blaine, es tu esposo, tú debes saber qué lo relaja.

\- Hacerle cosquillas, eso siempre lo relaja y le quita el mal humor también.

\- ¿De verdad? Oh! Bueno, si eso funciona, hazlo!

\- No creo que debería, no estoy seguro, Kurt está tan cambiado ahora.

\- Inténtalo, no pierdes nada.

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba por la ciudad sumergido en sus pensamientos, llegó a la estación del tren y se subió, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo se sentía familiar. Llegó a un gran edificio, subió hasta el décimo piso y siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una oficina, tocó la puerta y Brody lo recibió sorprendido.

\- No esperaba verte aquí, pero me encanta que vinieras – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Realmente no tenía ida de hacia dónde me dirigía, no me había dado cuenta hasta que estuve frente al edificio.

\- Como sea, me alegra que estés aquí. Siéntate por favor. ¿A qué se debe tan maravillosa visita?

\- Necesito que seas totalmente sincero conmigo Brody.

\- Lo que tú quieras cariño, lo sabes.

\- ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? ¿Por qué rompimos?

\- Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, sólo tú puedes abandonar a tu novio y luego buscarlo para pedirle que te explique lo que pasó.

\- ¿Yo te dejé? – inquirió intrigado.

\- Lo hiciste, de la manera más cruel, justo el día anterior de la boda.

\- ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

\- Eso es lo que me he preguntado cada día durante todos estos años Kurt.

\- Debe haber alguna razón, debiste decirte algo, no sé.

\- Tú cambiaste Kurt, ya no eras el mismo, te convertiste en alguien diferente, decías que estabas harto del mundo superficial en el que vivías, empezaste a hablar diferente, vestirte diferente, dijiste que leyes no era lo tuyo y que lo ibas a dejar y ya no sabías si querías seguir conmigo.

Siguieron platicando tranquilos hasta que Brody mencionó que lo había estado esperando…

\- Todos estos años tuve la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de que estabas equivocado y de que regresarías conmigo Kurt, pero luego comprendí que no iba a pasar y yo no podía seguir viviendo atado a tu recuerdo, así que empecé a salir con alguien no hace mucho.

\- Entiendo y tienes toda la razón, eso no sería justo. Creo que tengo que irme, me dio gusto verte Brody.

\- A mí igual, más del que te imaginas.

Kurt se levantó del asiento y Brody se acercó para despedirse, sin imaginarse que el castaño lo abrazaría con fuerza y se aferraría a él. Éste correspondió el abrazo – Dios, todavía te amo Kurt – el ojiazul soltó el agarre para mirarlo a los ojos y lo besó, Brody lo atrajo hacia él y le devolvió el beso apasionadamente.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron – lo siento – dijo Kurt – no sé por qué lo hice, tal vez la costumbre.

\- No esperaba eso, pero no me quejo, extrañaba tus labios.

\- Todo esto es tan absurdo, no sé cómo es posible que me haya alejado de ustedes durante 5 años y que en ese tiempo me fuera a otra ciudad a hacer una nueva vida y luego de ese accidente, mi mente haya eliminado esos últimos 5 años de mis recuerdos.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien – Brody intentó besarlo de nuevo.

\- No lo hagas, esto no se siente bien, no sé por qué, pero no se siente bien que esté aquí contigo y que te haya besado. Me tengo que ir.


	8. Cap 8: Desesperados

*** ****_brendaledesma33_ **Kurt no tiene ninguna intención de decirle, porque ni él mismo entiende bien lo que pasó, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, pero luego se arrepintió. Definitivamente va a haber más de Brody.

*** ****_Angii Jimenez_** Lamentablemente así es, su único familiar es Kurt y de ahí están sus amigos. Recuerda que Kurt tiene daño cerebral y su mente está atrapada en el pasado todavía, pero empieza a recordar más cosas de su vida :)

*** ****_Lety BL_** En la menste de Kurt, él sigue con Brody, eso es lo último que recuerda, sin embargo el corazón sabe y el amor verdadero puede superar muchas cosas.

*** ****_Emily Tobar_** Como te había comentado,también es una de mis pelis favoritas y tenía que adaptarla a Klaine *-*

Me alegra tanto lograr que siempre te enganches con cada historia y las vivas plenamente al leerlas, así como yo las vivo al escribirlas :')

*** ****_Moontse VR_** Exacto, nadie puede culpar a Kurt por perder la memoria, pero lamentablemente, debido al daño cerebral que tiene, se quedó en el pasado y en el pasado era una persona distinta a la que Blaine conoció.

Blaine ama lo que hace y se apasiona totalmente al hacerlo, la música es parte de él. Definitivamente la familia Hummel es bastante pedante =/

Esa es la intención de Blaine con Kurt ;)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Emily Tobar :)_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**"****Desesperados"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba trepado en la mesa de comedor, la tenía cubierta de fotos él se había colocado en medio para organizarlas. Sonó la puerta y vio a Blaine acercarse.

\- Hola! ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo el ojiazul algo intranquilo.

\- Todo bien – contestó Blaine con una gran sonrisa - ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Igual, bien. Disculpa el desorden que tengo aquí.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, no hay problema – se acercó a darle un beso y el castaño movió la cabeza, sus labios rozaron una parte de la mejilla de su esposo y pudo notar la incomodidad en éste – ¿Qué haces?

\- Ayer fue especial, el haber visto a todos hizo que los recuerdos volvieran y por eso pensé en organizar todas las fotos para tratar de trazar líneas en el tiempo de las diferentes etapas de mi vida.

\- Eso es genial! Me gusta la idea.

\- Estuve revisando tus cosas Blaine, espero que no te moleste. Quería encontrar algo que me ayudara.

\- Sí, está bien, puedes revisar lo que quieras, todo lo mío, es tuyo. Además no tengo nada que ocultar.

\- Gracias! ¿Sabes? He podido organizar las fotos en orden cronológico, porque recuerdo todo desde que era pequeño. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que sí Kurt, es muy bueno que puedas recordar esas épocas y creo que es una señal de que los demás recuerdos irán llegando poco a poco.

\- Eso espero! Estuve concentrándome mucho para tratar de recordar el último momento que viví antes del accidente.

\- No debes hacer eso, no es bueno que te forces a ti mismo, la doctora dijo que lo tomes con calma.

\- Necesito hacerlo, quiero recordar – se bajó de la mesa y empezó a caminar en círculos – Estuve pensando mucho y finalmente llegó a mí lo último que viví antes del golpe.

Blaine se emocionó al escuchar eso, ya que el último momento había sido ellos dos besándose en el auto y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban - ¿Y cuál es ese recuerdo?

\- Estaba en el restaurante italiano de las afueras y pregunté si ellos tenían rabioles crocantes, pero no recuerdo la respuesta ni nada más después de eso.

Blaine suspiró – qué mal, es una lástima porque ahora nunca sabremos si ellos venden ese plato – dijo bromeando para aligerar el ambiente.

Kurt soltó una carcajada y Blaine lo miró fascinado, amaba verlo sonreír.

\- Pero hablando seriamente, me frustra no poder recordar nada, no es posible, me siento como en un abismo – se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se apoyó sobre la mesa.

\- Tranquilo amor, dale tiempo – puso sus manos con cuidado sobre los hombros de Kurt y empezó a darle un pequeño masaje.

\- Es que no entiendes, nadie puede entender cómo me siento.

\- Vamos cariño, todo estará bien – empezó a hacerle cosquillas y el ojiazul brincó del susto y le dio un empujón fuerte haciéndolo irse hacia atrás.

\- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

\- Nada, lo… lo lamento Kurt, yo sólo… lo lamento de verdad.

\- ¿Eso es algo que hacíamos?

\- Sí, sí, lo era, pero sólo olvídalo.

\- Blaine lo siento, no debí empujarte de esa forma y menos gritarte.

\- Está bien Kurt – dijo saliendo del comedor totalmente perturbado – ya volverá, sólo debemos seguir intentando y todo volverá a ser como antes.

\- Blaine… Blaine…

El ojimiel entró a la habitación y se arrimó a la puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró agitadamente mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

* * *

.

El tiempo seguía pasando y aunque la situación no era la mejor entre ellos, trataban de continuar de la mejor forma posible.

Blaine estaba leyendo el periódico cuando Kurt se le acercó – estoy listo para visitar mi estudio, ¿me puedes llevar? Por favor.

El moreno le sonrió – por supuesto, vamos.

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras y llegaron al lugar.

\- Oh! está cerca de la casa.

\- Sí, esa era una de las cosas que te gustaba precisamente.

Entraron y Kurt empezó a mirar todo, contemplaba atento al gran espacio, las esculturas que estaban ahí, todas las fotos pegadas en las paredes, dibujos, bosquejos, grandes cantidades de masa, herramientas de todo tipo.

\- Interesante, ¿verdad? Al comienzo no estabas seguro de este lugar, hasta que un sujeto en la calle te vendió unas hierbas que eran aromáticas y servían para eliminar las malas energías, así que llegaste con eso y me pediste que te acompañara aquí, las encendimos y empezamos a agitarlas por todo el lugar, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que sólo era lechuga vieja y empezamos a reír como locos.

\- Eso no es cierto! – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Te lo juro Kurt, así fue. Luego de eso, algo cambió y te sentiste fascinado aquí y me costaba trabajo sacarte, tenía que venir a recordarte que era la hora de comer o que ya había anochecido.

El castaño sólo asentía con la cabeza - ¿Esto qué es?

\- Esa es una de las piezas en las que estás trabajando y que debes presentar, de las que te platiqué en el hospital.

Oh! ¿Y qué se supone que es?

\- No lo sé, de hecho, creo que tú tampoco lo sabías todavía. Por lo general empezabas a moldear sin nada específico en mente y poco a poco ibas llegando a la forma de lo que querías expresar. Deberías intentar – fue a buscar las herramientas y se las entregó.

\- No tengo idea de cómo se usa esto Blaine.

\- Sólo déjate llevar, es lo que hacías, a veces hasta cerrabas los ojos y te dejabas fluir. Tienes magia en las manos Kurt.

\- No puedo, no sé qué hacer.

\- Oh! Espera, falta algo – corrió a encender la radio – Ahora sí, ponías música y eso siempre te inspiraba – empezó a bailar.

\- Baja el volumen, eso está muy alto.

\- No está alto, bueno sí, pero realmente tú lo ponías mucho más alto, tanto que se escuchaba fuera del estudio.

\- Baja el volumen Blaine.

\- Nunca entendí cómo podías concentrarte así, pero para ti funcionaba y era mágico verte trabajar tan…

\- MALDITA SEA! ME DUELE LA CABEZA! TE DIJE QUE BAJES ESE VOLÚMEN!

Blaine apagó la radio y luego la golpeó con fuerza – ¿SABES? SÓLO INTENTO AYUDARTE! TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR POR TI Y PARA TI.

Kurt lo miró furioso – NO ME GRITES!

Blaine respiró varias veces entre cortadamente – no merezco esto Kurt, yo pongo todo de mi parte porque estés bien y tú sólo… - soltó el aire contenido – nosotros jamás nos habíamos gritado, nunca nos hablamos así. Todo esto también es difícil para mí, no eres el único que está sufriendo – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del estudio.

* * *

.

Varios días pasaron y Blaine regresaba del trabajo, Kurt estaba sentado escribiendo una nota.

\- Hola Kurt! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, bien. ¿Tú?

\- Todo tranquilo. Pasé por la cafetería y te compré ese pastelito que tanto te gusta, el que tiene canela.

\- No debiste hacerlo.

Se escuchó ruido en la habitación.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

\- Sí, lo hay. Y de eso te tengo que hablar. Sabes que mi hermana se va a casar y los dos siempre fuimos muy unidos y ahora ella está muy nerviosa por la boda y los preparativos.

De pronto Burt apareció con dos maletas – listo hijo, podemos irnos – Oh! Hola Blaine!

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué las maletas? – preguntó asustado.

\- Como te estaba diciendo, Wen está nerviosa por su boda y me pidió que la ayude con lo que falta, así que me iré a casa de mis padres para poder estar con ella.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿qué hay con nosotros y tu vida aquí? ¿Qué hay del trabajo que estabas haciendo?

\- Nosotros seguimos igual, y sobre el trabajo, no puedo hacerlo, así que llamé a la empresa, les expliqué la situación y fueron muy comprensivos por lo del accidente. Mi padre me prestó el dinero para devolverles el adelanto que me habían hecho.

\- Hijo voy a ir llevando tus maletas, te espero en el auto.

\- Kurt no puedes irte – dijo suplicante.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, mi hermana me necesita.

\- Eso no… es que… sólo prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

\- Claro que lo haré.

¿Puedo al menos darte un abrazo?

\- Seguro Blaine – se abrazaron – me tengo que ir, sólo será hasta la boda de mi hermana, luego regresaré – se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de aquellos ojos hazel – No, no lo harás. No vas a volver.


	9. Cap 9: Una Nueva Oportunidad

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"****Una Nueva Oportunidad"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba en su revisión médica mensual…

\- ¿Haz sentido algún mareo, dolor de cabeza, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común?

\- No doctora, para nada. De hecho, me siento muy bien – sonrió.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Aquí tengo los resultados de la tomografía y son perfectos, realmente te has recuperado en una forma asombrosa.

\- Oh! Eso es maravilloso – dijo la mamá de Kurt – además de que ha vuelto a ser el de antes y yo no podía estar más feliz de tener a mi pequeño de regreso.

\- ¿El de antes? – preguntó la doctora con curiosidad.

\- Sí, es que hubo una época en que cambió, alguna fase por la que estaba pasando, supongo, y simplemente cambió, incluso se fue a vivir a Boston. Se le habían metido en la cabeza un montón de ideas raras, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, mi niño volvió, otra vez es el Kurt de siempre.

\- Interesante – respondió la mujer – Dime una cosa Kurt, ¿has recordado algo ya?

\- Sí, casi todo ha vuelto, desde mi infancia y eso es increíble.

\- ¿Y de los últimos años? ¿Has recordado algo de eso?

\- No, no he recordado esa parte. Está mal, ¿cierto?

\- Eso no es importante cariño – dijo la Sra. Hummel.

\- Kurt, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, a solas.

\- Mamá, por favor – la mujer salió poco gustosa del consultorio.

\- Ahora que estamos solos, quiero que hablemos honestamente, Kurt ¿quieres recuperar la memoria?

\- No entiendo el motivo de la pregunta, pero sí, sí quiero.

\- Muchos pacientes que sufren de amnesia, no quieren recuperarla por el temor a revivir el trauma del accidente o la situación que la provocó, pero eso sucede muy poco, es de hecho, un miedo infundado.

\- Yo no tengo miedo de eso – dijo el castaño con seguridad.

\- ¿Entonces a qué le temes?

\- No lo sé, tal vez a la vida que tenía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kurt?

\- Supongamos que no me gusta. Todos me dicen lo mismo, que cambié, que ya no era la misma persona, que dejé mis estudios y me fui a Boston y un largo etcétera. ¿Y si todo eso es verdad? Me convertí en alguien diferente y me alejé de mi familia y amigos quien sabe por qué y empecé una nueva vida… Pero si esa vida ya no me agrada o si me gusta tanto que quiero alejarme de todos de nuevo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

\- ¿Qué hay de tu esposo? ¿No quieres recordar lo que viviste con él?

\- ¿Y si no era bueno? Si era un mal esposo y nuestro matrimonio era miserable.

\- Mira Kurt, no podría hablarte de la clase de matrimonio que tenías, pero te puedo decir lo que vi durante los meses que estuviste hospitalizado. Vi a un hombre que te ama con todas sus fuerzas, alguien que daría su vida por ti si fuese necesario. Un hombre que pasó en tu habitación día, tarde y noche pendiente de todo, que no se movía a ninguna parte, a pesar de que siempre le decía que no ibas a despertar ni habrían cambios hasta que yo te sacara del estado en el que estabas, sin embargo permaneció a tu lado hasta el día en que despertaste. Lo escuché hablarte con amor siempre, lo vi sostener tu mano en muchas ocasiones, lo vi llorar desesperado, vi el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba con él. Para mí, eso dice mucho y dudo que no fueses feliz con un hombre como él.

No soy psicóloga, pero estoy segura de que si sigues sin esforzarte por temor, jamás vas a recordar, y no será sólo eso, sino que vivirás temiéndole a tu pasado y estarás lleno de dudas todo el tiempo y honestamente, no creo que eso sea vivir.

* * *

.

Blaine llegó al estudio con un traje formal y vio que había una banda grabando, entró a la cabina donde estaba Santana y ésta al notar como estaba vestido se sorprendió.

\- ¿A dónde vas que estás tan elegante?

\- A visitar a Kurt. ¿Quiénes son? – señaló a la banda.

\- Un grupo nuevo que es independiente y quieren grabar algo para su disco.

\- Oh! Eso es genial!

\- Lo es Blaine, pero lo que no es genial que casi no vengas al estudio. Yo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero tú eres el genio de la música, las personas que vienen aquí es para trabajar contigo, y tú ya casi nunca estás.

\- Lo lamento Santana, sé que te estoy dejando todo de lado y no es justo para ti, pero en este momento Kurt es mi prioridad.

\- Entiendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo todavía es por qué el traje. Amas los jeans, la ropa casual, verte así vestido, simplemente no eres tú.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, si debo vestirme así por él, lo haré, no me importa. Kurt es mi esposo y tengo que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance y me seguiré esforzando hasta que recupere la memoria.

\- ¿Y si nunca la recupera? ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt jamás recupera la memoria y no formas parte de sus recuerdos nunca más?

\- Entonces, volveré a conquistarlo y haré que se vuelva a enamorar de mí – salió de la cabina – nos vemos mañana.

* * *

.

Días después se celebraba la fiesta de ensayo para la boda de Wen y Kurt había invitado a Blaine. Él caminaba observando a todas esas personas con aires de superioridad reunidas en el mismo lugar, no hablaba con nadie pues no se sentía cómodo pero Wen se le acercó al verlo solo.

Platicaban de diferentes cosas y hasta llegaron a reírse en un par de ocasiones – eres genial y divertido Blaine, realmente me agradas.

\- Gracias Wen, igual me agradas, eres bastante sencilla para ser alguien de tanto dinero, sin querer sonar grosero o algo parecido.

\- Tranquilo, es verdad, yo tengo una visión diferente de las cosas. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Tal vez sea absurdo preguntar esto, pero ¿amas a mi hermano?

\- Con toda mi vida, Kurt lo es todo para mí. Lo extraño tanto, sabes.

\- Me doy cuenta de que estás esforzándote mucho por él. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias – el celular sonó – disculpa, debo contestar.

Wen se fue y Blaine siguió caminando por el gran jardín, de pronto se quedó paralizado, una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron. Kurt estaba parado frente a él.

\- Hola Blaine!

\- Kurt, wow, luces impresionante. Y tu cabello.

\- Le hice reflejos rubios en varios tonos, quería probar algo diferente.

\- Te queda genial, además de que hace resaltar mucho el color de tus ojos. Realmente te ves tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

\- Gracias – se sonrojó – tú te ves muy bien – le sonrió y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

\- He estado pensando en algo Kurt, y quería contártelo.

\- Seguro, dime.

\- Tienes un libro favorito, ¿cierto? Y seguramente en algún momento quisiste nunca haberlo leído para volver a experimentar lo que sentiste cuando lo leíste la primera vez.

\- Sí, es cierto, me ha pasado.

\- Bien, creo que tú y yo debemos intentar algo así.

\- No entiendo a lo que te refieres Blaine.

\- Tú no recuerdas cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos enamoramos ni nada de lo que vivimos juntos, pero para mí, cada segundo a tu lado ha sido lo mejor de mi vida y pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría revivirlo.

\- Como si leyeras tu libro favorito por primera vez – continuó Kurt – ya entendí.

\- ¡Exacto! Y por eso quiero invitarte a una cita.

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante esto - ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

\- Así es, como dos personas que acaban de conocerse.

\- No lo sé, tal vez no sea buena idea Blaine. Además falta poco para la boda de Wen.

\- Nos debemos una oportunidad Kurt, sólo una cita y si todo sale bien, tal vez para el día de la boda de tu hermana, ya me presentes como tu novio – sonrió dulcemente.

Kurt se rió – yo no sé…

\- Vamos, tal como dos personas que se acaban de conocer, se gustaron, decidieron salir y si todo funciona se hacen novios. No te pido mucho – se arregló el saco, sonrió y extendió la mano – Hola! Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Blaine y si no es demasiado atrevimiento, me gustaría decir que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida.

Kurt estiró la mano y correspondió el saludo - ¿Qué tal? Soy Kurt y si alguien tiene ojos hermosos, eres tú – le sonrió.

\- El universo ha conspirado a mi favor al traer ante a mí a un chico tan hermoso y perfecto – Kurt reía con las palabras de Blaine – y es por eso que quiero aprovechar este momento de fortuna para invitarte a salir.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

\- Sí Kurt, ¿saldrías conmigo?

\- Está bien Blaine, tenemos una cita – ambos se sonrieron.


	10. Cap 10: La Cita

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**"****La Cita"**

* * *

Blaine estaba sumamente nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, tenía mil emociones recorriéndolo al mismo tiempo y sabía que sólo Kurt era capaz de hacerlo sentir algo así después de tantos años.

Se afeitó bien, se puso su mejor traje, acomodó su cabello con algo de gel pero dejando algunos rizos sueltos, quería verse excelente para su esposo. Finalmente se puso el perfume que Kurt le había regalado para su cumpleaños, se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de un largo recorrido, llegó, respiró profundamente y se bajó - ***** ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Es tu esposo ***** \- pensó - ***** tu esposo al que amas con locura y con el que vas a tener una cita después de tanto tiempo ***** Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente hasta que Kurt abrió la puerta.

\- Hola! – se quedó anonadado observando al castaño.

\- Deberías cerrar la boca, se te puede meter una mosca – bromeó.

\- Lo siento, es que wow, Kurt, luces tan divino, eres precioso en verdad.

\- Gracias Blaine! He de decir que luces espectacular. Me gusta mucho lo que hiciste con tu cabello – empezó a tocarlo – estos rizos sueltos te quedan muy bien.

\- Gracias! Me alegra que te guste – le sonrió - ¿Nos vamos? – Kurt asintió.

Caminaron hasta llegar al auto en total silencio y Blaine le abrió la puerta, el castaño sonrió – no tienes que hacer esto.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero. Va a ser un trayecto un poco largo porque iremos hasta Boston.

\- Está bien, no hay problema, debo estar de regreso a las 10 de la mañana.

\- Kurt, es nuestra primera cita y ya planeas pasar conmigo toda la noche – se puso la mano en el pecho – me escandalizas, estoy totalmente intimidado ahora.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada y luego se llevó una mano a la boca – yo no… me refería a… ay eres un tonto – volvió a reír y se subió al auto.

\- Sabes que estoy bromeando – dijo el ojimiel y cerró la puerta, luego avanzó hacia su lado y cuando subió, se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba rojo de tanto reírse y él amaba ver a su esposo así de feliz, amaba su risa y la forma en que entrecerraba sus ojos. Lo contempló por un par de minutos, hasta que el ojiazul logró calmarse.

Durante el camino a la ciudad escucharon música, cantaron juntos algunas canciones y Blaine sentía su corazón acelerado, eso era tan familiar, siempre acostumbraban hacer eso cuando salían a algún lado. Sentía que de algún modo, su Kurt estaba de regreso.

**::::::::::::::**

Finalmente llegaron y Blaine avanzó hasta las afueras de un banco y detuvo el auto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Debemos bajarnos o qué? – preguntó intrigado el castaño.

\- Quiero que hagamos un recorrido de nuestra vida juntos y debemos empezar desde el principio, y fue en este parqueadero donde nos conocimos, exactamente en este lugar estaba tu auto parqueado cuando me acerqué a ti.

\- Oh! ¿Y por qué te acercaste a mí?

\- Porque se te había caído la licencia de conducir en el banco y me di cuenta, así que la tomé y salí corriendo para ver si te alcanzaba y poder devolvértela. Afortunadamente fue así.

\- Ah! Así que fue un acto amable de tu parte – le sonrió – ¿y luego qué pasó?

\- Platicamos y después te invité un café, lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente destino, la cafetería – Kurt asintió.

Al llegar, el ojiazul recordó que era la misma donde había entrado el día que se perdió luego de salir de la casa y la que significaba mucho para ellos, según el video que vio de la boda.

\- ¿Listo para entrar? ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh sí, sólo pensaba en algo, estoy bien Blaine, vamos.

Luego de comer, el moreno se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador, después de unos minutos regresó con una caja, se sentó y la abrió mostrándole a Kurt los chocolates que habían dentro – este es el postre.

\- ¿Postre? Después de lo que acabamos de comer, es mucha azúcar por un día.

\- Oh! Vamos Kurt, debemos hacerlo, es un juego que nos gustaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego?

\- Debemos tomar un chocolate cada uno y comerlo completo, adivinamos su sabor y averiguamos si nos gusta o si no nos gusta.

\- Eso suena algo absurdo.

\- Puede ser, pero es algo que en verdad nos gustaba hacer. Lo hicimos en nuestra primera cita y desde ahí cada vez que veníamos aquí nos comíamos una caja entera. En la época de frío tomábamos mucho chocolate caliente también.

\- Espera un momento, dulces, waffles, cajas de chocolates, chocolate caliente… ¿Blaine, estás tratando de volverme diabético o de hacerme subir de peso?

Ambos rieron y Blaine insistió para que tomara uno de los chocolates – te reto – dijo con aire de superioridad – "oh no! no acabas de hacer eso!" – contestó Kurt y tomó uno de los chocolates, luego Blaine tomó el siguiente y continuaron adivinando los sabores, sonriendo cuando uno le gustaba y haciendo muecas cuando no.

Al terminar toda la caja, ambos se divertían como niños - ¿Listo para irnos? – preguntó Blaine y el ojiazul contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

**::::::::::::::**

El ojimiel conducía emocionado y de vez en cuando miraba a Kurt, mientras que éste no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Blaine.

Llegaron a un lago y el moreno apagó el auto, Kurt lo miró y luego al lugar – muy hermoso en verdad, entonces ¿aquí veníamos a contemplar el paisaje?

\- No es eso lo que hacíamos – se sacó la camisa mientras Kurt miraba las luces reflejadas en el agua.

De pronto volteó y vio al moreno desvistiéndose – WHOA! ¿Qué crees que haces? Yo no voy… contigo… eso…

Blaine rió – oh no, no es lo que estás pensando Kurt, todos los meses venimos aquí una vez, nos quitamos la ropa y luego nos metemos al lago y estamos ahí el mayor tiempo que resistimos.

El ojiazul lo miró intrigado - ¿Y por qué rayos hacemos eso?

\- Bueno, la cuestión es que estábamos un día cenando en un restaurante y el mesero que nos atendió era muy amable y estuvimos platicando con él y nos contó que él siempre hacía eso y era un hombre de 80 años Kurt, 80 años. Así que nos miramos y dijimos bien, ¿y por qué nosotros no?

\- Es una locura completamente.

\- Es divertido!

\- Blaine, creo que teníamos ideas muy descabelladas acerca de lo que es la diversión – contestó incrédulo el castaño - ¿Te vas a seguir quitado la ropa?

\- Claro, así lo hacíamos, bueno, nos quedamos en boxer, pero el resto de ropa se va y nada de trajes de neopreno.

\- ¿El agua es muy helada?

\- El agua es terriblemente helada. Ok Kurt, si no quieres hacerlo, no hay problema, pero…

\- ¿Quién dijo miedo? – contestó el ojiazul y se empezó a sacar la ropa.

\- Tengo en el maletero los trajes de neopreno que usamos para…

\- Dijiste sólo en boxer, ¿O es que a ti ya te dio miedo el frío y no puedes con el desafío Anderson? – abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo en dirección del lago.

Blaine abrió la puerta y corrió detrás de él – eso es trampa, espérame.

Kurt apenas tocó el agua con los pies pegó un grito y corrió en dirección del auto – ni de broma entro, está demasiado helada.

\- Ah no! Me desafiaste y ahora cumples – lo tomó de las manos y lo arrastró hacia el agua mientras el castaño trataba de soltarse.

\- No Blaine, está muy helada – el moreno reía a carcajadas, lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire, el tiempo suficiente para correr con él dentro del lago y luego lo soltó en el agua.

Kurt se le trepó en la espalda y lo empezó a mecer de un lado al otro hasta que lo hizo perder el control y caer de cabeza al agua, pero él saltó rápido.

Blaine salió botando humo por la boca por lo fría que estaba el agua y mirando a Kurt con asombro mientras éste se reía como niño luego de haber hecho una travesura – Esto no se queda así Hummel – lo tomó nuevamente de la cintura y esta vez de las piernas, hundiéndolo en el agua y sacándolo enseguida.

Los dos se miraron mientras reían y Kurt corrió – ya no resisto, me estoy congelando, no resisto – Blaine corrió detrás y salieron del lago. Mientras el castaño se sobaba los brazos, su esposo fue a buscar las toallas y después de secarse un poco, corrieron hacia el auto, entraron, el ojimiel encendió la calefacción y le puso un cobertor grueso a Kurt, asegurándose de cubrirlo bien.

\- No siento las manos, tengo los dedos entumidos Blaine – temblaba terriblemente – no siento los dedos – El moreno le cubrió las manos con las suyas y empezó a soplarle para calentárselas – Gracias! – contestó con una dulce sonrisa y Blaine tuvo un Déjà Vu de lo que ocurrió el día del accidente, cuando salieron del cine.

**::::::::::::::**

Decidieron ir a su casa para encender la chimenea ya que el frío que sentían era terrible, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos y no tardaron nada en llegar. Se bajaron del auto y corrieron hacia la casa.

Blaine encendió la chimenea y se paró al pie, al ver que Kurt estaba a un lado, se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó junto al fuego. Ambos todavía temblaban.

\- No puedo creer que acostumbremos a hacer esto todos los meses – decía Kurt tratando de controlar el castañeo de los dientes.

\- Y eso que esta época del año ya no es tan fría. Imagínate en invierno cuando empieza a nevar.

\- Definitivamente estás loco Blaine.

\- Lo estoy Kurt, pero por ti – lo acercó más hacia él – tengo un mejor remedio para el frío – se quitó el cobertor y le quitó al ojiazul el suyo – ven, el calor de nuestros cuerpos ayudará.

Kurt respiró despacio y se acercó, el moreno lo cubrió con los brazos y después de varios segundos empezó a acariciarle la espalda. El ojiazul cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar lo que estaba sintiendo y todo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de su esposo.

Al cabo de varios minutos Blaine se preocupó - ¿estás bien Kurt? Te quedaste callado.

\- Estoy bien Blaine – se separó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – no sé lo que el antiguo Kurt hizo contigo en la primera cita, pero conmigo no llegarás más allá de la primera base – le dio un suave beso en los labios.

El moreno le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro – te amo tanto Kurt, eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo, sin ti nada tiene sentido – se acercó despacio y le dio un beso pequeño, suave pero en donde le transmitió todo lo que sentía por él.

Se miraron y esta vez fue el ojiazul quien lo besó y a los pocos segundos comenzó a profundizar el beso, adueñándose de la boca de Blaine. Al separarse le sonrió – bueno, tal vez llegues a segunda base – se besaron profundo y despacio, las manos del ojimiel recorriendo la espalda de alabastro y fue bajando lentamente hasta sus caderas, masajeándolas y apretándolas con cuidado. El beso comenzó a tornarse apasionado y las manos de Kurt estaban jugando con el filo del boxer de su esposo.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se volvieron a mirar, Blaine presionó por completo el cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo y lo hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, lo besó y fue dirigiéndolo despacio hacia el sofá, lo recostó y él se acomodó con cuidado encima suyo, los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar y Blaine no dejaba de repetirle "Kurt cuanto te amo".


	11. Cap 11: La despedida

Prometo contestar todos los reviews que están pendientes

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"****La Despedida"**

* * *

.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a casa de los padres de Kurt, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a bajar del auto – gracias por esta hermosa cita, fue maravillosa.

\- Lo fue, lo pasé muy bien. Gracias por invitarme y por todo lo que hiciste – le soltó la mano y se dirigió a la puerta, lo cual sorprendió al ojimiel.

\- Te extraño, extraño todo lo que tenemos, nuestra vida juntos, dormir abrazado a ti y despertar a tu lado, escucharte cantar mientras preparas el café, sentarnos en el sofá con nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras vemos alguna película, nuestras pláticas y hasta nuestros silencios en los que con una mirada nos decimos todo. Te amo mucho Kurt.

El ojiazul le dio una sonrisa forzada – creo que ya debo ir adentro, descansa, adiós.

Blaine se quedó en shock sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, esperó a que Kurt cerrara la puerta y luego se subió a su auto y se fue.

**::::::::**

El castaño caminaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido cuando su hermana le habló.

\- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

\- Me asustaste Wen! ¿Por qué estás despierta?

\- Con lo de la boda tan cerca, casi no puedo dormir, pero no me has respondido. Espera, estabas en una cita, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¿Saliste con Brody?

\- No, con Blaine.

\- ¿Saliste con Blaine? Wow! – dijo emocionada – él en verdad me agrada y me alegra que salieran.

\- A mí también me agrada – Wen sonrió complacida hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermano se arrimó a una pared y empezó a llorar, se levantó rápido y corrió hacia él.

\- Kurt, ¿qué tienes? Nunca te había visto así. ¿Blaine te hizo algo, te lastimó, o…?

\- No, claro que no, él es maravilloso en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Fue una mala cita?

\- No, fue increíble y ese es el problema, tuve una grandiosa cita con un chico estupendo con el que estoy casado y del que no recuerdo nada y no sé quién soy y todo es tan confuso en mi cabeza ahora. Tal vez no debí salir con él.

\- ¿Te divertiste, lo pasaste bien con Blaine?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces estuvo bien que salieran, no te atormentes.

\- Creo que no debí llegar tan lejos con él.

\- ¿Tan lejos? ¿A qué te refieres con… Oh! ustedes… tú y él… tuvieron… lo hicieron?

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza y vio el gesto de su hermana esperando a que le cuente más – estuvo grandioso, en ese momento se sintió bien, sentí que era lo correcto y fue perfecto, pero ahora me siento mal, no debió pasar… yo sólo…

\- Escúchame Kurt, no es como si hubiese sido con un chico al que no conocías y no sabes si no volverás a ver o no, estás casado con él y no tiene nada de malo tener intimidad con tu esposo, no es un extraño.

\- No lo entiendes Wen, para mí sí es un extraño y por más que me esfuerzo, no logró recordar nada de él y en este momento me siento mal por eso – su hermana le dio un fuerte abrazo y Kurt se aferró a ella.

* * *

.

Blaine iba caminando con Sam, Sebastian y Tina, les platicaba emocionado acerca de la cita que tuvo con Kurt – de verdad chicos, todo fue como antes, por momentos era el Kurt de siempre, todo lo que me hizo enamorarme de él, sigue ahí. No importa si cambió un poco, su esencia sigue intacta.

\- Tómalo con calma – dijo Tina – piensa en que para ti fue la confirmación de tu amor por Kurt, pero para él fue una primera cita. Están en dos puntos diferentes y no puedes ni debes olvidarlo.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Sam – no puedes presionarlo, debes esperar antes de volverlo a invitar.

\- No puedo esperar para volver a salir con mi esposo, es absurdo.

\- No lo es – dijo Sebastian en tono serio – es más, deberías evitar verlo por un tiempo.

\- Estás loco, primero eso es imposible porque este fin de semana es la boda de su hermana y estoy invitado. Segundo, lo que Kurt y yo tenemos sigue ahí, a pesar de esta situación por la que estamos pasando, es obvio que somos el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Obvio para ti o para él? – preguntó Sebastian.

\- Obvio para los dos – contestó molesto - ¿Saben qué? No voy a hablar más de esto con ustedes, pareciera como si no quisieran que Kurt y yo regresáramos – les dio la espalda y se fue.

* * *

.

En casa de los Hummel, Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo un poco de vino mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo hijo? Te noto meditabundo y muy callado.

\- No papá, nada. Todo está bien.

\- Ok, pero si necesitas algo, sabes que aquí estoy.

\- Sí, lo sé, gracias.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Hay algo importante que tengo que contarte.

\- Seguro papá, dime.

\- Sabes que tengo amigos importantes e influyentes en muchas partes y uno de ellos es el decano de la escuela de leyes, estuvimos conversando y va a permitir que retomes tus clases.

\- Oh! – dijo sorprendido – Pero, si ni siquiera me he inscrito.

\- Yo me encargué de eso hijo y de todos los trámites. Lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte a clases.

\- Ah… yo… no sé qué decir… es totalmente inesperado… como si hubieras planeado mi vida.

* * *

.

El fin de semana llegó y la boda se realizaba según lo previsto. Blaine llegó muy elegante, para lo cual tuvo que alquilar un traje, pues quería estar de acuerdo a la ocasión y al círculo en el que se desarrollaba todo.

Trató de acercarse a Kurt o a su familia, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente y no entendía lo que pasaba. Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y él seguía solo en ese lugar. Caminó hasta el jardín de la casa y se quedó pensando, de pronto sintió que alguien estaba a un costado suyo y volteó para encontrarse con el padre de Kurt.

\- Creo que un trago te caería muy bien.

\- Ya bebí unos cuantos, eso es suficiente para mí, gracias.

\- Oh no, no me vas a rechazar, esta es una edición especial y quiero que bebamos mientras tenemos una plática a solas, aprovechando que estás aquí en el jardín. Nos debemos una charla.

\- Seguro, está bien – dijo poco convencido.

\- Blaine, he estado analizando las cosas y he llegado a la conclusión de que es el momento en que debes dejarnos encargarnos de todo.

\- ¿Qué es todo? – preguntó intrigado.

\- De Kurt, específicamente.

\- En el hospital me enteré de que no tienen un seguro médico adecuado porque viven apenas con lo que ganan. También sé que no has tenido mucho trabajo, porque te dedicaste a cuidar a mi hijo, lo cual agradezco, pero dejaste de lado tu estudio y ahora estás ahogado en deudas. Sin embargo, tengo la solución para ti.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Divórciense y me comprometo a pagar tus deudas.

\- No necesito su ayuda para solucionar mis problemas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Kurt? No crees que merece una mejor vida que la que le das, él está acostumbrado a los lujos, sólo fíjate en mi casa, no hay ni punto de comparación al lugar donde ustedes vivían. Sólo hay que hacer lo que es mejor para Kurt.

\- Es tan hipócrita! – bufó Blaine.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Si usted fuera un buen padre y realmente le interesara hacer lo mejor para Kurt, hubiera intentado reconciliarse con él hace mucho tiempo, pero no es más que un cobarde – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa.

**:::::::::::**

Blaine estaba sentado solo en un sofá cuando escuchó pasos - ¿Quieres que te presente a algunas personas? Debe ser tan incómodo ser un total desconocido en una fiesta familiar – dijo Brody con aire de superioridad.

\- Estoy esperando a Kurt.

\- Uy, a ver si tienes suerte – rió sínicamente.

\- Estás disfrutando todo esto, ¿cierto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Anderson?

\- Kurt te abandonó y se fue a la ciudad para rehacer su vida, conoció a otra persona y se casó, pero ahora no recuerda nada de eso.

\- Claro que lo disfruto! Tú no mereces a alguien como Kurt, ¿o por qué crees que su cerebro decidió eliminarte de sus recuerdos?, en su subconsciente sabía que eres tan poca cosa Anderson.

\- ¿Sabes lo que yo disfruto Brody? Que Kurt me haya contado todo sobre ti y la razón por la que te dejó. Tú nunca fuiste suficiente para él, se sentía vacío a tu lado.

\- ¿Realmente te dijo todo de mí? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto!

\- ¿Y te dijo que fue a buscarme a mi oficina hace poco y que se arrojó a mis brazos desesperado y luego nos besamos apasionadamente? No, cierto, ya se olvidó de ti, no tiene nada que contarte.

Blaine apretó los puños y miró fijamente a Brody – entiendo por qué te comportas de esta forma, actúas como un idiota y es porque aún lo amas y con esto que pasó, crees que va a volver contigo, pero no será así porque Kurt cambió y se dio cuenta la clase de sujeto que eres. Es hora de que madures.

\- Gracias por el consejo Anderson, voy a pensar en eso cuando esté en la cama cogiéndome a tu esposo mientras él me ruega por más – sonrió sínicamente.

El ojimiel le dio un sólo golpe en la cara, con tal fuerza que le rompió la nariz y lo hizo caer al piso - ¡cómo te atreves a hablar así de él, infeliz!

De pronto estaban rodeados por los invitados, quienes observaban con horror al sujeto en el piso sangrando y a Blaine de pie mirándolo con rabia. Kurt entró a la sala y al ver la escena, miró furioso al ojimiel, negó con la cabeza y se fue.

\- Kurt, Kurt – corrió tras él – por favor espera.

\- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso y arruinar la boda de mi hermana?

\- Es cierto, no debí actuar así, no soy violento y lo sabes, pero ese idiota se merecía ese golpe.

\- No debiste venir!

\- Probablemente tienes razón, porque he pasado todo el día esperando por ti, rogando porque te dignaras a dedicarme un par de minutos y sólo me has ignorado. He estado haciendo el papel de idiota, observando en silencio como todos me miraban y susurraban a mi espalda y sin embargo los he ignorado porque sólo me importaba tratar de salvar lo que teníamos. No sé qué te ocurrió, la cita que tuvimos hace unos días fue perfecta y ahora actúas como si ni me conocieras y te has pasado dedicado a Brody.

\- Eso no es justo! No tienes derecho a juzgarme!

\- ¿No es justo? ¿Sabes lo que no es justo Kurt? Estar aquí todo el día por ti y observar como te desvives por él y la forma en la que lo miras. Y duele como no tienes idea.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- No tienes nada que decir. Creo que es momento de ser realista y aceptar que no vas a recuperar la memoria, y yo soy sólo un extraño para ti, al que ni siquiera te interesa volver a conocer.

Las lágrimas se acunaron en los ojos azules - Blaine, jamás quise hacerte daño, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, mereces lo mejor de este mundo y lamentablemente yo no puedo dártelo. Te has esforzado tanto todo este tiempo y no hago más que decepcionarte y no lo soporto más. En verdad lo lamento.

\- No necesitas disculparte, entiendo. Tal vez todos tenían razón y yo me estaba aferrando a algo que ya no existe y no va a volver.

Kurt empezó a llorar, le dolía ver a Blaine tan destrozado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jamás había visto ojos tan tristes como los hazel que tenía en frente suyo y sabía que él era el causante de esa tristeza – Blaine, tal vez…

\- Shh, no lo digas – varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro - ¿Cómo miras al hombre que amas y con el que has compartido tantas cosas y con quien pensaste que estarías por el resto de tu vida y le dices que es momento de dejarlo ir? Sólo quiero que seas feliz Kurt y si tu felicidad ya no está a mi lado, no voy a estar en el medio estorbándote.

\- Perdóname Blaine por favor, quisiera poder amarte en la misma forma en la que tú me amas.

\- Una vez lo hiciste, pero ya me olvidaste – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.


	12. Cap 12: El Perdón Es Una Elección

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **La relación de ellos ha sido toda una montaña rusa desde que Kurt perdió la memoria.

*** _Michie Snow_** Kurt sólo tiene que hacerle un poco más de caso a sus instintos, como en la primera cita.

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Sí, la cita fue hermosa y perfecta. Yo también, Brody sólo arruina las cosas.

*** _jeny_ **Las actualizaciones de este fic son diarias ;) Sí, Blaine fue muy lindo en esa cita y se preocupó de cada detalle. Ahora están pasando por un momento difícil y sí, Brody es de lo peor y la familia de Kurt actuó mal también.

*** _Angii Jimenez _** la cita estuvo mejor de lo que ambos esperaban. A veces se presentan situaciones inesperadas y las personas necesitan separarse para valorarse.

*** _brendaledesma33_** * Giulyy CrissColfer Gracias por seguir apoyando! Esa primera cita fue épica.

*** _angelavlopez2_** Seguiré actualizando en Wattpad también ;)

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_** No te desanimes, las situaciones difíciles a veces se presentan, sólo hay que buscar cómo salir de ellas ;)

*** _Domi CrissColfer_** Lamentablemente Kurt está muy confundido y Brody sólo empeora las cosas.

*** _Lety BL_** Brody La cita fue hermosa, Blaine se esforzó mucho. Brody es un dolor de cabeza definitivamente.

*** _robinnxc_** Sí, fue una cita más que perfecta la que tuvieron. Gracias a ti por leerme! Por eso no te preocupes, nunca voy a abandonar un fic, a veces me demoro con algunos, pero jamás los dejaré botados.

Kurt está confundido, está pasando por mucho y Brody sólo lo enreda más.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine ama tanto a Kurt que está dispuesto a hacer todo por él. Jajaja, Wen ya tiene su pareja, le gusta Blaine pero para su hermano ;) Oh sí, ellos amaban hacer esas locuras juntos, por algo son almas gemelas *-* No te preocupes, que no se enfermaron, se dieron bastante calor humano.

*** _KlainChel_** Kurt necesita estar lejos de Blaine para poder valorar todo lo que ha hecho por él. Oh sí, Brody se merecía ese golpe por ser tan idiota! Toda la anatomía de Kurt tiene sello Blaine Anderson ;)

*** _greyCrissGleek_** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer toda la historia de corrido y dejar los diferentes reviews (*^-^*) Sí, Blaine sufre mucho todo el tiempo, desde que despierta del accidente hasta cuando está tratando de rehacer su vida con Kurt :( Jajaja, méndigo Kurt jajaja, pues sí se pasó y mucho.

Tuvieron una cita increíble, pero lamentablemente Kurt está demasiado enredado y su familia no ayuda, además de que Brody lo anda rondando como buitre.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**"El Perdón Es Una Elección"**

* * *

.

Blaine regresó esa noche abatido a su casa y luego de dar vueltas como loco, decidió ir a su estudio, tomó su guitarra, se sentó y empezó a componer. A la mañana siguiente seguía con la guitarra cuando Santana entró.

\- Wow, eso es hermoso, melancólico, pero hermoso. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Kurt, me habías dicho que después de la fiesta de la boda lo ibas a invitar a salir.

\- Terminamos, me di por vencido Santana.

\- Tú jamás te das por vencido Blaine, te he visto enfrentar mil obstáculos y jamás te rindes. ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Cuando Kurt y yo llevábamos dos semanas saliendo, fuimos a comer a un restaurante griego y habían colocado un cartel que decía que vendían sopa y durante toda la cena estuve hablando de las dificultades que debió pasar el dueño para poder vender esa sopa, ya que no es parte de su gastronomía. Me apasioné en el tema, sí, hablaba de una sopa y de lo que enfrentó el dueño, pero sabes que soy apasionado en las cosas. De pronto Kurt me miró y susurró "Te amo". Fue la primera vez que me lo dijo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro – tardó sólo dos semanas en enamorarse de mí. Ahora ya no me ama – se limpió el rostro y salió de la cabina dejando a Santana triste y pensativa.

* * *

.

El tiempo seguía pasando, Blaine estaba acostado en el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó el teléfono, no tenía ánimos de contestar, pero debido a la insistencia, se levantó y cuando la llamada terminó se sintió devastado.

Como autómata entró al estudio de Kurt y empezó a guardar todas las cosas en cajas y botar en la basura las demás. Al terminar se llevó las cajas en su auto. Al regresar sólo caminaba de un lugar a otro sin detenerse en lo absoluto.

Los días transcurrieron y entró a una oficina donde lo esperaba una abogada con quien apenas cruzó palabra – Sr. Anderson firme aquí por favor – tomó los papeles y leyó el encabezado "PETICIÓN DE DIVORCIO", avanzó todas las páginas sin leerlas hasta llegar a la última y ahí vio la firma de Kurt. Se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a desbordar por sus ojos y firmó, luego de eso salió de inmediato sin dar tiempo a que la abogada dijera algo.

Al llegar a casa, empezó a sacar todas las cosas de Kurt, las cuales metió en cajas y bolsas que dejó en la sala.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, ya que no dormía, no comía, no hablaba con nadie, no iba al estudio, sólo pasaba en la casa caminando de un lado a otro y luego se metía a la cama a llorar mientras sobaba con la mano el puesto vacío de Kurt.

Ellos se encargaron de llevarse todas las cosas que estaban embaladas en la sala y se turnaban para quedarse ahí con Blaine y estar pendientes de cualquier cosa.

Los meses pasaron y el ojimiel volvía poco a poco a su vida habitual con la ayuda y apoyo de sus amigos.

* * *

.

Kurt estaba en el centro comercial comprando cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

\- Hola! – dijo tímidamente.

Se dio la vuelta - Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – sonrió a la chica que estaba al frente.

\- Sé que han pasado años Kurt y nunca me disculpé por lo que ocurrió, aunque eso no repara el daño que causé – el ojiazul no entendía nada – Yo pasaba por un mal momento y tu padre siempre fue tan bueno y amable y una cosa llevó a la otra, pero en cuanto tu madre se enteró y lo confrontó, él y yo terminamos.

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su padre, al que tanto admiraba había engañado a su madre y lo había hecho con una de sus amigas.

\- Siempre fuiste un gran amigo y excelente ser humano Kurt y no merecías lo que le hice a tu familia, lamento no haber sido una buena amiga también.

Wen apareció en ese momento y la chica al verla salió corriendo – me tengo que ir, adiós.

Kurt miró a su hermana y como permanecía en silencio con la cabeza baja - ¿Wen, lo sabías? – ella asintió – lo sabías y no me dijiste nada, no puedo creerlo.

\- Kurt, yo.

\- No me hables – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**::::::::**

El castaño llegó a casa de sus padres, su madre estaba arreglando el jardín – hijo por fin apareces, estuviste todo el día fuera, ¿dónde estabas? Kurt, te estoy hablando, no me ignores, Kurt.

Se dio la vuelta y se paró frente a su madre, su rostro reflejaba todo el coraje e indignación que estaba sintiendo.

\- Hijo, ¿qué tienes?

\- Me topé en el centro comercial con Diana Chang – la mujer se puso pálida – por esa razón me fui de la casa, ¿verdad? Me enteré de lo que había pasado y me fui – su madre le esquivó la mirada – No puede ser! Yo aún estoy confundido por todo, tratando de averiguar quién soy y se supone que mi familia es la única en la que puedo confiar, pero resulta que me están mintiendo y usan mi accidente para hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió. Mi propia familia se aprovechó de que perdí la memoria y lo usó en su beneficio.

\- Kurt, sé que no fue correcto, pero no soportaba la idea de perderte de nuevo.

\- ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo confundido y traicionado que me siento en este momento?

\- Hijo lo siento, pero ahora que regresaste, volvimos a ser felices como antes, una familia unida y feliz.

\- ME MINTIERON! SE APROVECHARON DE MI SITUACIÓN!

\- Kurt, entiende.

\- ¿Qué voy a entender? Mi padre te engañó con una de mis amigas y tú estás tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo puedes seguir con él?

\- Cuando me enteré de su engaño, quise dejarlo, ya tenía pensado como hablar con ustedes e irnos lejos. Tu padre me había pedido que lo perdonara de mil formas, me había explicado todo, pero yo estaba decidida a dejarlo. Ese día estaba terminando de empacar cuando vi una foto de los cuatro y empecé a recordar y me puse a analizar el buen hombre que siempre fue, cariñoso, responsable, pendiente de nosotros, poniendo a su familia primero en todo momento, no tenía ninguna queja de él como esposo.

Empecé a poner todo en una balanza, él hizo tantas cosas buenas por mí y por ustedes y sólo una mala, sí, una mala que pesaba por cien, aun así, todas las buenas seguían pesando más. Decidí que no podía juzgarlo por un error. Se mostró tan arrepentido después de eso, podía notar su sinceridad y dolor en sus palabras, en sus ojos, así que decidí perdonarlo y que siguiéramos siendo una familia.

\- Hay cosas que se pueden perdonar mamá, pero no una infidelidad – dijo enojado – Yo jamás perdonaría a mi pareja si me fuese infiel.

\- Kurt, no es algo que entenderías a menos que pases por eso y ruego al cielo que nunca te ocurra, pero cuando amas a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y sabes que ese alguien es bueno y su arrepentimiento es sincero y te lo demuestra de todas las formas posibles, sí puedes perdonar, hasta lo que pensaste que jamás perdonarías.

\- Y elegiste seguir viviendo con él sabiendo que te había engañado.

\- No, yo elegí perdonarlo por todas las cosas maravillosas que durante años había hecho bien y no dejarlo por la única cosa que había hecho mal.

\- Al comienzo no fue fácil, pero tu padre me demostró día a día no sólo su arrepentimiento sino que jamás volvería a hacer algo así. Él ha sido devoto a mí y a su familia siempre y recuperó mi confianza.

Kurt miró a su madre tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho – bien, al final fue tu decisión y como dijiste, tendría que vivirlo para entenderlo, así que no voy a juzgarte, pero lo que no puedo perdonar es la forma en la que todos me mintieron y se aprovecharon de mi pérdida de memoria.

¿Sabes? Creo que Blaine tenía razón cuando dijo que debía alejarme de todos para volver a encontrarme y descubrir quién soy en realidad.

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? ¿Lo has estado viendo? Él no es bueno para ti, te mete ideas en la cabeza que… - Kurt levantó los brazos en señal de que no quería escuchar más y se fue sin prestarle atención a lo que su madre decía.

* * *

.

Blaine iba caminando con un chico, se reían e iban en dirección a la casa, cuando vio en el escaloncito que quedaba en diagonal a la puerta al ojiazul sentado llorando.

\- Kurt ¿qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado.

Levantó la cabeza y vio al chico que estaba a un lado – lo siento, no quise interrumpir, no debí venir.

El chico lo observó detenidamente – oh no, tranquilo, Blaine y yo sólo somos amigos y venía a su casa porque me iba a prestar unas pistas.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones – dijo Kurt tratando de controlar el llanto.

\- Mejor me voy, Blaine otro día vengo por las pistas – el moreno asintió.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kurt? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sólo dime.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy pasando por algo malo, me siento tan confundido por todo lo que he descubierto y tú eras la única persona con la que quería estar en este momento.

Blaine suspiró – sabes que estoy aquí para ti Kurt, siempre voy a estar. Aunque ya no estemos juntos, puedes contar conmigo en todo momento y para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias! – trató de calmarse un poco – alguna vez mencionaste que tú y yo nos contábamos todo y jamás nos guardábamos secretos, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Entonces, ¿sabías lo del romance de mi padre?

\- Lo sabía.

Kurt lo miró decepcionado y se fue a sentar al escaloncito ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

El ojimiel se sentó a su lado – quise hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero te veías tan feliz con tu familia y no quería arruinarlo, no podía alejarte de tu familia, no estaba bien. Sabía que si te decía, te alejarías de ellos y tal vez te quedarías conmigo. Deseaba tanto tenerte de nuevo, necesitaba tener tu amor, pero no así, no aprovechándome de la situación, quería tu amor, pero quería ganármelo.

El castaño lo miró anonadado ante esas palabras y fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Le importaba tanto al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, que había hecho lo correcto, aunque eso significaba perderlo, había hecho lo que su familia debió hacer.

\- ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, no creo que pudiera perderlos otra vez.

\- No lo hagas Kurt. Si es lo que tu corazón quiere, entonces perdónalos, perdonar es una elección que se hace por amor. Perdona a tu familia y no te alejes de ellos.


	13. Cap 13: Todo Vuelve A Su Lugar

*** _jeny_ **Lamentablemente se divorciaron, pero no podían seguir casados cuando Kurt ya no quería nada con él.

*** _Angii Jimenez_** El divorcio era inevitable, porque aunque Blaine lo seguía amando, Kurt no sentía lo mismo.

*** _DomiCrissColfer_** Así es el amor, Blaine ama incondicionalmente a Kurt y por eso hizo todo por él. Lametablemente Kurt no le correspondía y era difícil que se diera algo más porque seguía atrapado en su pasado.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) Mañana el capítulo final.

No conozco esa película, la buscaré ;)

*** _robinnxc_** No podía ser más cierto, todos queremos a un Blaine *-* Wow! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo cada una de las historias que escribo. Lindo día :)

*** _Lety BL_ **Poco a poco las cosas se van descubriendo y todo toma el rumbo correcto.

*** _Moontsee VR_ **No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo, eso es muy cierto, Blaine puso todo de su parte para ayudar a Kurt y hacerlo que esté lo mejor posible, pero lamentablemente él sigue perdido en su pasado y aferrado a eso, por lo tanto no le da cabida a Blaine en su vida y no se da cuenta de lo mucho que está sufriendo también.

Blaine es único y ama con todo su ser... ¿Quién no quiere un Blaine en su vida?

Su amor es sincero y puro, por eso actúa sin interés de por medio, sólo quiere la felicidad de Kurt, por eso no se valió de la situación para que se quedara con él, cuando podía haberlo hecho y a pesar de todo, aconseja a Kurt para que perdone a su familia, la cual ha actuado sumamente mal.

Gracias! Besos y abrazos. No te me desanimes, siempre sonriéndole al mundo, para que el mundo te devuelva la sonrisa.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**"Todo Vuelve A Su Lugar"**

* * *

.

Los meses transcurrieron luego de aquella charla y Kurt poco a poco fue perdonando a su familia. Ellos sabían que tendrían que volver a ganar su confianza, pero estaban trabajando en eso.

En clase de derecho constitucional, el ojiazul estaba totalmente aburrido y no le prestaba atención al profesor, sacó su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar y cada día hacía lo mismo, antes de darse cuenta, todas las hojas estaban llenas de bocetos y él faltaba a clases consecutivamente con cualquier excusa. La mayoría de los días se dedicaba a dibujar y escuchar música o se iba a los museos para disfrutar de las obras de arte que tanto le fascinaban.

* * *

.

Blaine ahora tenía un nuevo compañero en la casa, aquel gato que Kurt siempre alimentaba y que él trataba de espantar. El esponjoso animalito todos los días iba y se sentaba en la entrada de la casa a esperarlo, hasta que un día decidió adoptarlo y ahora era su compañía, de hecho, el gato dormía encima de su pecho o en la cama, a un costado suyo.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Blaine no se acostumbraba a estar en esa cama sin Kurt y cada noche contemplaba su lado vacío hasta que se quedaba dormido.

En el estudio las cosas iban mejorando, estaba dedicado 100% a su trabajo y cada vez tenía más clientes, al punto que entre él y Santana ya no se daban abasto para todo lo que había que hacer y tuvieron que contratar a alguien para que los ayudara.

* * *

.

Kurt iba caminando por el parque con Brody, conversaban tranquilamente de diferentes cosas, hasta que éste hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente…

\- Kurt, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Creí que eso hacíamos – dijo en tono burlón.

\- Sí, lo sé, me refiero a algo importante que debo contarte.

\- Oh! Claro Brody, dime.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te había comentado que estaba saliendo con alguien? – el castaño asintió – Bueno, terminamos. Rompí con él porque simplemente no puedo seguir en una relación con alguien que es sólo un rebote, ya que es a ti a quien amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo.

\- Eso no estuvo bien, no debiste terminar con él.

\- No tenía sentido continuar, él fue antes de que volvieras.

\- No, fue después. Tú ya estabas en esa relación cuando regresé.

\- Bueno sí, pero fue antes de que tu viejo tú volviera.

\- Brody, no soy mi viejo yo, soy sólo yo, Kurt, el chico que sigue intentando saber quién es y trata de recuperar algo de su antigua vida y unirlo a la nueva.

\- No me importa cuál Kurt eres, eres tú y eso es suficiente. Los recuerdos que tienes de nosotros siguen intactos, sé que recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que compartimos, lo mucho que nos amamos, esa es la base para que reanudemos lo nuestro.

El ojiazul suspiró – lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue maravilloso, fue una época que siempre recordaré con cariño, pero en estos meses me he dado cuenta de que ahora son sólo eso, recuerdos. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti, creí habértelo dejado claro en diferentes ocasiones.

\- Kurt, no puedes negar que cuando nos vimos la primera vez, fue como la confirmación de que todo seguía igual entre nosotros y esa ruptura había sido nada más que una pausa y…

\- No, no es así. Cuando te vi la primera vez, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran los de mi vida anterior, por lo tanto, de algún modo sentía como si siguiéramos juntos y eso me emocionó, pero luego todo fue encajando y comprendí que si en esa época terminamos, es porque así debió ser, ya no me sentía igual contigo.

Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, que quiero experimentar, tengo tanto por vivir, necesito enfocarme en mis sueños, sentirme completo y libre. Realmente debo alejarme de ti y saber que soy capaz de hacer todo por mí mismo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas cómo fue que rompimos la primera vez?

\- No, no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esto es muy similar a lo que pasó ese día. De hecho, tus palabras son casi las mismas que usaste en aquella ocasión.

\- Oh! – fue lo único que pudo responder el castaño al darse cuenta de que era la segunda vez que se alejaba del hombre que tenía en frente y que en ambas ocasiones lo había hecho por las mismas razones.

* * *

.

Kurt estaba sentado en una banca del campus en la universidad, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era su padre, quien se sentó a su lado.

\- Hijo, te fui a buscar a la biblioteca y ahí me dijeron que no habías entrado a ninguna clase, pero que te habían visto aquí sentado toda la mañana. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes problema con alguna materia?

\- Hola papá! De hecho, quiero hablarte sobre eso.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda extra? ¿Un tutor tal vez?

\- No papá, no necesito ningún tutor, gracias!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Voy a dejar la universidad y me mudaré a Boston de nuevo.

El rostro del hombre reflejaba preocupación y miedo – no puede ser posible, esto va a pasar de nuevo – se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos – la única diferencia es que ahora me lo estás diciendo y esa vez sólo te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie. Sé que estás enojado conmigo, he cometido errores, pero…

Kurt se levantó de la banco y lo interrumpió – papá, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con nada de lo que hayas hecho, no esta vez. En esa ocasión fue parte de mi decisión, esta vez no es así. Sólo quiero buscar mi futuro, dejar que mi corazón me guíe, esta vez se trata de quien soy y lo que quiero ser.

\- Hijo, sólo dime qué debo hacer para que no te vayas. Te amo demasiado y no soportaría perderte de nuevo.

El castaño lo miró directo a los ojos, esta vez comprendía muchas cosas, había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo, para analizar los acontecimientos, había tenido perspectivas y sacado conclusiones. Se acercó a su padre – no me vas a perder. Por el amor que me tienes, necesito que dejes de aferrarte a mí y me dejes ir con libertad a buscar mi destino. Te prometo que no será como antes, ahora no me voy a alejar de ustedes porque las cosas son diferentes – lo abrazó – esta vez ya te perdoné, ya los perdoné, y no quiero dejarlos fuera de mi vida.

* * *

Kurt se mudó a Boston en cuanto encontró un departamento, empezó a asistir a cursos sobre arte, cada vez estaba más fascinado. Pasaba su tiempo libre dibujando, diseñando, probando las diferentes formas de expresar todo su potencial.

Al poco tiempo consiguió un trabajo y estaba sumamente feliz. Hacía lo que realmente amaba y se sentía totalmente libre y realizado con cada cosa que descubría de sí mismo y de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

* * *

.

Pasó un año más y Blaine ahora tenía un gran estudio y compartía ganancias con Santana, quien lo había ayudado con la mitad del dinero que le hacía falta para poder poner ese lugar.

\- Genial! Suenan realmente magníficos – decía el moreno a la banda que estaba grabando en ese momento. Era la misma banda que años atrás grabó en el pequeño estudio su demo y se habían convertido en todo un suceso.

Blaine entró a la cabina donde estaba Santana y varios de los técnicos trabajando, les sonrió en forma de saludo y se sentó junto a su amiga – estoy ansiosa por escuchar tu disco, finalmente te decidiste y eso me alegra mucho, no sólo eres un gran músico, tienes un talento excepcional y una voz única. Sé que vas a tener todo el éxito que mereces como cantante.

\- Gracias Santana! Siempre me has apoyado y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, haz estado en los momentos difíciles de mi vida ayudándome a salir adelante, motivándome, aguantándome.

\- Bueno, la paga no ha sido mala, así que… – ambos rieron – sabes que te quiero, eres un gran amigo y no tienes nada que agradecerme. Cuando necesité trabajo, me lo ofreciste, aunque no tenías mucho que ofrecerme porque apenas estabas empezando con el estudio y no rendía tanto, sin embargo me apoyaste y me diste la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta, aun cuando no tenía mucha experiencia, además, me has enseñado todo lo que sabes.

\- Te quiero mucho – contestó el ojimiel y la abrazó fuertemente – haz sido como la hermana que nunca tuve, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Y yo por ti, no lo dudes – sonrió con cariño.

* * *

.

Wen estaba embarazada, la noticia fue motivo de celebración y algarabía para todos, en especial para Kurt porque le encantaban los bebés y que su hermana estuviese en gestación para él era maravilloso. Iba seguido a verla para acompañarla a todos lados, incluso le decoró la habitación para el bebé. Pintó un gran mural del cual se sentía orgulloso, pues había descubierto que tenía mucho talento para eso.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo? – preguntó a su hermano.

\- Genial! No podía estar mejor. Te cuento que pronto pienso independizarme. Una empresa con la que supongo trabajé alguna vez, me contactó y me ofrecen un proyecto fabuloso.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti Kurt, lo mereces realmente – empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el ojiazul.

\- Te amo hermanito, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba y me hace feliz poder ser parte de tu vida nuevamente y disfrutar tus triunfos. Dios, me encanta verte realizar tus sueños.

El castaño suspiró de emoción y ternura y la abrazó fuertemente – también te amo Wen y me alegra tenerte a mi lado, siempre fuimos muy unidos.

**::::::::**

Los meses transcurrían y Kurt iba con menos frecuencia a visitar a su familia por la cantidad de trabajo, pero aprovechaba cada instante al máximo. Ver a su hermana tan emocionada con lo del bebé, la cuna, la ropa, todos los accesorios, lo hizo comprender que él quería eso también, deseaba convertirse en papá. Sólo esperaba algún día encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse y formar un hogar tan hermoso y lleno de amor como el que tenía su hermana.

* * *

.

\- ¿Cómo va el disco? – preguntaba Sam emocionado.

\- Excelente, estoy escribiendo las últimas canciones. He tardado un poco por todo el trabajo en el estudio, pero estoy tratando de combinarlo lo mejor posible.

\- Eso quiere decir que ya tienes el resto listo, ¿verdad? – Sebastian estaba ansioso por escucharlo.

\- Sí, ya tengo casi todo el disco listo – sonreía complacido.

\- Realmente admiro que tú estés haciendo todo el trabajo – dijo Tina – escribes las canciones, haces los arreglos, mezclas, produces, y todo lo que implica hacer un disco. Tienes un gran don y me alegra que lo estés aprovechando. La música siempre fue tu pasión.

**::::::::**

Los amigos siguieron conversando toda la tarde entre risas, anécdotas y hasta confesiones, como cuando Tina dijo que estaba esperando un bebé y que Mike y ella se iban a casar pronto. Todos se alegraron por la pareja, llevaban juntos más de 5 años y finalmente se habían decidido a dar ese paso.

Blaine suspiró al verlos abrazados y como Mike besaba a Tina tiernamente en el cuello y las mejillas mientras le sobaba la pequeña barriga que antes había mantenido oculta. Su vida profesional era la mejor, toda marchaba perfectamente, sólo le faltaba ese alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien a quien abrazar y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, alguien con quien formar un hogar, porque sí, uno de los sueños de Blaine era tener varios hijos, pero cada día veía más lejana la posibilidad, porque sin importar todo el tiempo que había pasado, él seguía amando a Kurt.


	14. Cap 14: Momentos De Impacto

*** _jeny_ **Finalmente Kurt está aclarando sus ideas, aunque no ha recuperado la memoria, pero las cosas van tomando su curso ;)

*** _Lety bl_ **Me alegra que te encantara siempre! Aquí el desenlace de esta historia :)

*** _robinnxc_ **Yay! Gracias! Trato de hacer las adaptaciones lo mejor posibles e ir poniendo un poco de mi toque siempre. Aquí el final.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ M**e hace muy feliz que esta historia te haya mantenido emocionada de principio a fin

Así es, las cosas suceden a su tiempo, a veces sólo hay que esperar un poco.

*** _Emily Tobar_** El capítulo final ha llegado. Disfrútalo :)

*** _Angela V L_** Todo se está tomando el curso correcto :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**"****Momentos De Impacto"**

* * *

.

Blaine finalmente terminó su disco y empezó con la promoción. La banda que grababa en su estudio le ayudó presentándole a algunas personas importantes del medio, el ojimiel con su talento logró el resto.

**::::::::**

Kurt tenía su propio estudio y se había independizado, los contratos no le faltaban pues era muy talentoso, sus manos eran mágicas y había creado varias piezas de arte que se exhibían en lugares importantes.

Trabajaba en una nueva escultura, pero estaba agotado ya, así que decidió tomarse un descanso, luego de eso se puso a arreglar un poco y fue cuando encontró las cajas con sus antiguas cosas, que seguían sin abrirse y permanecían en un rincón del ático.

Esas eran las cosas que Blaine le había llevado luego de que se divorciaron, pero al estar atado a su pasado y no poder recordar nada, Kurt había decidido que no necesitaba ver el contenido de estas y sólo las había dejado de lado, olvidándose después de que existían.

Al momento de irse a Boston, sus amigos, quienes le habían ayudado a guardar todo en el camión de la mudanza, incluyeron las cajas pensando que eran cosas que el ojiazul había empacado ya. Al estar en el departamento y comenzar a desempacar y notarlas, simplemente las había metido en el ático y nunca más se acordó de ellas.

Habían pasado más de dos años ya y estaba seguro que si no había necesitado nunca nada de esas cajas antes, tampoco lo haría ahora, sin embargo sintió curiosidad por el contenido de estas, lo que lo llevó a sacarlas y empezar a revisarlas.

La mayoría de las cosas había decidido regalarlas, sólo se quedaría con unas cuantas. Cada día abría una caja ya que por lo ocupado que estaba, no podía hacerlo todo en el mismo momento. Llegó el fin de semana y sólo le faltaba una, la tomó, la colocó en el piso y se sentó a un lado. Ahí habían recortes de periódicos de las obras que había expuesto antes, fotografías, varios documentos que ya no le servían y estaba rompiendo.

Tomó una carpeta que había revisado sin mucha atención y la iba a meter en una bolsa donde estaba colocando la basura y de pronto cayó de ahí algo que le llamó la atención, lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era el menú de la cafetería en donde había escrito sus votos matrimoniales. Lo recordaba del video, pero nunca había visto el menú antes, al abrirlo sintió una opresión en el pecho, le dio la vuelta y encontró ahí los votos escritos a mano. Suspiró, y empezó a leerlos en voz alta:

_Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, _

_a tratarte siempre con ternura _

_y a tener la paciencia que el amor requiere, _

_a hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no. _

_A estar de acuerdo o no con los pastelillos _

_y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón, que por siempre será mi hogar._

_._

Empezó a pensar en el video y recordó que Blaine lucía increíble, sus ojos estaban tan iluminados, llenos de amor y con lágrimas de felicidad contenidas, lo miraba como si fuese lo más hermoso y valioso del mundo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa brillante y luego recordó los votos que el ojimiel había escrito.

.

_Prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas la formas, ahora y para siempre, _

_prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida, _

_y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa que nos pueda separar, _

_siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro._

.

Lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de porcelana sin entender los motivos, volvió a mirar el menú que tenía en su mano y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por aquellas palabras cuya tinta empezaba a borrarse.

* * *

.

Un par de meses transcurrieron y el invierno había llegado, la nieve cubría las aceras y pocas personas salían debido al frío.

Blaine iba bien abrigado en camino a la cafetería y al llegar encontró un cartel pegado que decía "cerrado por la nevada", lo cual le pareció raro, ya que en esos helados días siempre disfrutaba de su chocolate caliente.

Suspiró, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa y se quedó sin aliento, su corazón latió aceleradamente, no creía que fuera posible lo que veía, a un metro de distancia estaba Kurt parado con una cálida sonrisa, él le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse.

\- Hola! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!

\- Hola Blaine!

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y fue como si cada pieza de un rompecabezas hubiese encajado perfectamente, como si sus almas se hubiesen reconocido la una a la otra en ese instante y se conectaron a través de la mirada.

\- Espero que no hayas venido desde tan lejos por un chocolate caliente, porque está cerrada la cafetería – dijo el ojimiel tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- No, no vengo de lejos, de hecho, estoy viviendo aquí de nuevo y hace seis meses conseguí un departamento cerca.

\- Wow! Eso es genial – el moreno no podía borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Regresé al Instituto de Arte también, estoy tomando algunos cursos ahí.

\- Eso es increíble, me alegro mucho por ti Kurt.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz porque cada día me sorprendo más de como mis manos recuerdan todas las cosas que mi mente olvidó.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Kurt le sonrió – gracias Blaine!

\- ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Al contrario, lo hiciste todo, te esforzaste siempre porque yo estuviera bien, me apoyaste en cada cosa, sin importar lo mínima que fuera, no te aprovechaste de lo que pasó y sobretodo, me aceptaste por como era y no por lo que querías que fuera.

El moreno le sonrió – sólo quería que fueras feliz, es lo que más me importaba en el mundo – de pronto ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Kurt se secó las lágrimas – lo sé, ahora lo sé y me diste la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque eso te costara tu propia felicidad – desvió la mirada al ver que empezaba a nevar más fuerte…

\- ¿No había un local cubano al que íbamos cuando este estaba cerrado?

\- Sí, era el que quedaba al otro lado… Espera un momento, Kurt ¿lo recuerdas? – preguntó emocionado.

\- No, no lo recuerdo ni he recuperado la memoria, eso quisiera, pero no es así. La doctora dice que puede ser que la recupere en algún momento, que tal vez sólo recuerde algunas cosas o que nunca pase, con el cerebro no se sabe.

\- Sí, claro – dijo algo desilusionado. ¿Pero entonces cómo…?

\- He estado hablando mucho con Santana últimamente y le pregunté sobre nosotros, ya sabes, cómo había sido nuestra historia, cómo nos llevábamos, me ha contado cosas muy interesantes.

\- ¿Santana?

\- Sí, le pedí que no te dijera nada. Y también me ha platicado de lo que has estado haciendo, me alegro mucho por lo de tu disco y lo bien que te está yendo. Realmente lo mereces.

\- Gracias! ¿Santana? Perdón, pero es que no puedo creerlo, ustedes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Peleábamos o qué?

\- No, no, es sólo que no tenían buena química supongo, se saludaban, a veces cruzaban palabra, pero nada más.

\- Oh! bueno, pues ahora me parece una excelente persona y una gran amiga.

\- Lo es – sonrió - ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?

\- Diferentes cosas, entre esas, una que me pareció interesante y es que no estás saliendo con nadie, ¿es cierto?

\- Sí, es cierto, no salgo con nadie.

El castaño sonrió - ¿por qué?

\- Porque por más que traté, nunca pude superarte Kurt.

\- ¿Tu…

\- Todavía te amo – se aclaró la garganta - ¿Y tú, sales con alguien?

\- No.

\- ¿Brody?

\- Eso es un capítulo cerrado, lo fue desde antes de que me diera cuenta.

El ojimiel sonrió – qué bueno!

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa – entonces, ¿quieres ir a ese lugar cubano conmigo?

\- Eso me encantaría!

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, pero cada uno tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Kurt…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a un lugar al que nunca hayamos ido antes? Un lugar nuevo para los dos.

El ojiazul le sonrió más ampliamente – eso suena genial.

\- Hay una cafetería que estrenaron hace unos días a unas pocas cuadras, dicen que preparan el mejor café.

\- No la conozco.

\- Yo tampoco, pero sé dónde queda.

\- Vamos, te sigo.

Caminaron en dirección opuesta a donde se dirigían antes, de pronto Kurt enganchó su brazo al de Blaine y éste suspiró. Conversaron durante todo el camino.

Una vez en la cafetería, todo era nuevo, se divirtieron eligiendo qué beber y entre la gran variedad de dulces que ofrecían. Eran como dos niños en una juguetería.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y ellos salían con frecuencia a comer, a la nueva cafetería, a pasear, cualquier lugar era agradable si estaban juntos.

* * *

.

El día del primer concierto de Blaine llegó y estaba sumamente emocionado y nervioso también, tocaron a la puerta de su camerino varias veces.

\- Pase – dijo con voz poco audible.

\- Hey! – Kurt entró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola! Me alegra que vinieras – sonrió.

\- Jamás me lo perdería. Estoy tan feliz por ti, el lugar está lleno – lo observó – Estás muy nervioso.

\- Demasiado, no sé si voy a poder subir al escenario frente a toda esa multitud.

\- Claro que vas a poder, eres Blaine "asombroso" Anderson. Tu disco está genial y todas estas personas que están aquí son tus fans y por supuesto que les encanta el disco y en cuanto a los medios de comunicación, los vas a dejar fascinados.

\- Gracias por apoyarme y por confiar en mí!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme – le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Tengo que confesarte algo Kurt.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Casi todo el disco está inspirado en ti. A excepción de las canciones que no hablan de amor, el resto tú lo inspiraste.

\- ¿De veras? Porque es un disco hermoso.

\- Porque lo inspiró una persona hermosa – soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo – Kurt yo… yo… sólo espero… que te guste… este concierto te lo dedic…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el ojiazul lo estaba besando y Blaine se sintió en el séptimo cielo, sin dudarlo correspondió el beso, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por eso, que al comienzo fue torpe y algo desesperado, pero luego se tornó en un beso apasionado y romántico.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose por completo en la mirada del otro – el ojimiel quería hablar pero no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

\- Blaine, al escenario ahora – dijo su representante.

\- Voy a estar aplaudiéndote todo el tiempo, ve a deslumbrarlos con tu talento – le dio otro beso y Blaine salió feliz.

Cerca de finalizar, Blaine se sentó al piano, colocó el micrófono en el pedestal y miró hacia un costado donde estaba Kurt – este concierto como les dije al comienzo, está dedicado a una persona muy especial e importante para mí, alguien que le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida y con quien compartí los mejores momentos. Pasamos juntos por diferentes situaciones difíciles y el destino nos separó por un tiempo, dándonos la oportunidad de crecer, de seguir aprendiendo de las experiencias, pero también de valorarnos más y de mejor forma para luego volvernos a juntar siendo más fuertes y comprendiendo que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y que sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir, al final siempre nuestras almas hallarán el camino para reencontrarse.

El nombre de esa persona es Kurt Hummel y para él escribí está canción – empezó a tocar el piano y el ojiazul lo miraba emocionado.

_Mírame a los ojos,_

_verás lo que significas para mí._

_Busca en tu corazón, _

_busca en tu alma_

_y cuando me encuentres allí, no buscarás más._

_Mira en tu corazón, _

_encontrarás __que no hay nada allí para esconder_

_Tómame como soy, toma mi vida._

_lo daría todo, me sacrificaría._

_No me digas que no vale la pena luchar por esto!_

_No puedo evitarlo, no hay nada que yo quiera más!_

_Sabes que es verdad,_

_todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

_No hay amor como tu amor_

_y ninguna otra persona podría dar más amor._

_No hay ningún lugar a menos que estés allí_

_todo el tiempo, todo el camino._

_Sí, lucharía por ti,_

_Mentiría por ti,_

_Caminaría en la cuerda floja por ti,_

_Sí, moriría por ti._

_Sabes que es verdad,_

_Todo lo que hago,_

_Lo hago por ti._

* * *

.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y esta vez Blaine acompañaba a Kurt por una gira en donde estaba exponiendo parte de su trabajo. El ojimiel no podía sentirse más orgulloso de todo lo que su novio estaba logrando.

Sí, estaban juntos nuevamente, aunque habían decidido tomar las cosas con calma y empezaron saliendo, luego se hicieron novios y se encontraban disfrutando de un noviazgo hermoso en donde volvieron a redescubrirse y enamorarse el uno del otro.

Se apoyaban incondicionalmente en todo, ambos se habían vuelto muy famosos y veían como sus sueños se volvían realidad ante sus ojos, fruto del arduo trabajo, dedicación y gran pasión con la que los dos se entregaban a lo que hacían.

Se encontraban en su tercer año de noviazgo, celebraban su aniversario a solas en su departamento, cuando Kurt se levantó del sofá y se sentó en las piernas de Blaine, lo abrazó fuertemente y luego de besarlo apasionadamente por varios minutos lo miró fijamente a los ojos…

\- Eres sin duda alguna lo mejor que me ha pasado, iluminas mis días con la luz de tu alma y me cubres con la fuerza de tu amor que me alimenta incesantemente.

Blaine lo miró con un gran brillo en sus ojos – wow, eso es hermoso Kurt – fue silenciado por un dedo en sus labios.

\- Todavía no termino cariño, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y más de lo que cualquiera puede pedir y soy muy afortunado de ser yo quien tiene la dicha de tenerte. Sé que lo nuestro será eterno porque nos pertenecemos, nuestras almas son una sola compartida en dos cuerpos y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposo.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa, él había planeado pedirle matrimonio a Kurt ese mismo día y esperaba el momento ideal para hacerlo y jamás se imaginó que el ojiazul se le propondría.

Estaba tan emocionado que las palabras no encontraban la forma de salir de sus labios, sólo podía observar con adoración al chico que estaba en sus piernas mientras sacaba del bolsillo un anillo y se lo ofrecía con todo su amor.

Blaine sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que la emoción era demasiado abrumadora y luego de eso Kurt tomó su mano y le besó cada uno de los dedos antes de colocarle el anillo y fundirse en un beso.

Abrazados en la cama, luego de hacer el amor, se besaban suavemente y Blaine se acercó al oído del castaño – esta noche te iba a proponer matrimonio.

El ojiazul se quedó atónito – no es cierto – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo es y ya que tú te me adelantaste, estoy demasiado abrumado como para decir algo más, sólo que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y que me gustaría que usaras el anillo que te compré.

\- ¿De verdad te me ibas a proponer hoy? Entonces arruiné tu sorpresa.

\- Eso jamás, fue lo más hermoso y me encanta como se dieron las cosas, porque no lo esperaba – se sonrieron - ¿Me honrarías usando el anillo como símbolo del amor que siento por ti?

\- Claro que sí Blaine, oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer.

El ojimiel sacó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo – se besaron y volvieron a hacer el amor.

* * *

.

**_15 años después…_**

\- ¿Entonces, papá y tú se casaron dos veces? – preguntaba una niña de 12 años.

\- Así es amor! Pero ya conoces la historia, se las hemos contado muchas veces - dijo el ojiazul mientras le sonreía.

\- Es que es tan emocionante – decía el niño de 8 años – es como una historia de amor mágico.

\- Lo es, nuestro amor ha estado lleno de mágicos momentos – comentó el ojimiel mientras se sentaba en el sofá abrazando a su esposo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Pero papá Kurt nunca volvió a recuperar la memoria? – indagó la niña, era una pregunta que jamás había hecho.

\- No cariño, nunca la recuperé, pero no fue necesario, porque tu papá volvió a conquistarme y cada día que pasa hace que me vuelva a enamorar de él.

.

**~ FIN ~**

.

.

**CANCIÓN:**

Everything I do (I do it for you) – Bryan Adams

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mi agradecimiento eterno a todas y todos los que han apoyado esta historia, a los nuevos lectores y a los que están desde el inicio.

Gracias por sus reviews, follows, y favoritos!

**:::::**

Voy a actualizar más seguido** "Uno en 1 Millón" **y** "Cámbiame la Vida", **

los cuales pueden leer también en** Wattpad **o en** Livejournal, **si los quieren con las imágenes.

**:::::**

**Próxima adaptación: **Un Ángel Enamorado

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
